Dream about me
by trainsaya
Summary: Ed s'acharne dans sa quête pour retrouver son alchimie. Personne ne peut comprendre le vide qui l'habite à présent. De retour de son voyage à l'Est, la vie à Central recommence. Mais la frustration ne fait qu'augmenter, sous la pression de ces yeux noirs.
1. Chapter 1

Dream about me

Situation : _Bonjour à tous, pour cette histoire, je me base sur le deuxième anime qui suit la trame du manga, car bien qu'appréciant énormément la première version et le film COS, les éléments de ce deuxième opus me serviront dans cette fanfiction. Al a retrouvé son corps, Ed n'a plus son automail au bras et a perdu son alchimie. J'explique la situation générale actuelle qui se situera donc après la fin de l'anime dans le début de la fic, donc inutile de le faire ici. Je ferai une seule modification à l'histoire (qui, j'en profite, appartient à Hiromu Arakawa), qui sera de ressusciter Maes Hugues, personnage qui aura un rôle important ici (comme si sa mort n'avait pas eu lieu, qu'il avait survécu à ses blessures, j'entends). Cette histoire verra se développer à terme la relation homosexuelle Roy-Ed, ceux qui ne l'apprécient pas sont prévenus. _

_Du côté personnel, je me suis toujours battue contre moi même pour finir une fanfiction, et c'est avec joie que je vous annonce que c'est la première fois que je réussis à coucher sur la toile jusqu'au bout une de mes idées de scénario, pourtant débordantes. Je retouche néanmoins peu à peu certains passages, la publication se fera donc tout de même par chapitres._

_Concernant l'écriture, j'accepterai avec plaisir vos remarques. Pour tout vous dire, je lis tellement en anglais qu'écrire une fic de FMA en français m'a parfois semblé bizarre, pour certaines expressions des personnages, qui sonnent maintenant si bien à mes oreilles en anglais et qui sont si dures à retranscrire en français. Peut-être le ressentirez-vous parfois dans mon écriture. _

_Quoi qu'il en soit, je me fais une joie de lire vos éventuels commentaires ! _

_Bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre._

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Ses rayons avaient teinté la peau d'Edward d'une jolie couleur pêche, mais la chaleur difficilement supportable avait poussé l'alchimiste à se réfugier à l'ombre d'un arbre. Ses yeux vagabondaient suivant les lignes d'un livre.

Il y a quelques heures encore, il avait été très concentré dans ses recherches. Mais des « gêneurs » étaient venus envahir la pelouse du parc de Central, et très vite, son esprit s'était dissipé. Ses yeux quittaient régulièrement les formules alchimiques pour regarder cette bande d'imbéciles heureux jouer au football, sport qui s'était récemment développé.

Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait été réellement surpris quand il avait vu débarquer toute la troupe de Mustang, accompagné de Hugues, Al, et les inséparables Winry et Schiezka, balle ronde en main, commencer à se défouler sur ce terrain improvisé.

Apparemment, Havoc avait lancé un challenge à Breda suite à une discussion animée sur le sport, où il avait été « injustement » reproché à ce dernier de ne pas avoir « l'allure sportive » d'un militaire digne de ce nom. Piqué au vif, il avait accepté le défi et, sans leur réel consentement, tout le reste du bureau avait été enrôlé dans l'une ou l'autre des équipes par les deux « capitaines » autoproclamés.

Bref, ils avaient commencé un match endiablé sous le regard d'un Edward ébahi.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il les observait, un sentiment de tristesse qui ne le quittait plus beaucoup se mit à l'envahir de nouveau. Ed avait réussi peu à peu à le dominer, mais ces derniers temps, les vagues de mal-être étaient de plus en plus violentes et difficiles à réprimer.

Au fond de lui, il savait très bien ce qui n'allait pas, mais chaque jour il réussissait à se convaincre que ça allait passer, grâce à la présence de ses amis et de sa famille.

Sa famille...Il lui suffisait de regarder le visage d'Al et d'entendre raisonner son rire pour sentir la joie l'envahir. Son frère était là, devant lui, il courait, il riait, respirant le bonheur, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Seulement, il y avait ce manque, ce vide que même cet amour si grand et si fort ne réussissait pas à combler. Quand il s'en était aperçu, peu après être revenu de son long périple il y a un an, Ed avait ressenti de la honte. Une honte qui venait du fin fond de son être, et qui disait « tu es un monstre ».

L'alchimie. Son alchimie, sa force, son savoir, sa vie. Ce qu'il avait perdu, c'était une partie de son âme. Pour être honnête, c'était beaucoup plus douloureux que de perdre un membre.

Puis, Ed avait réfléchi. Non, il n'était pas un monstre. Non, il ne regrettait absolument pas d'avoir sacrifier une partie de son âme pour Al. Il l'aurait donner toute entière, même. C'était simplement une constatation. Il avait mal. Et il détestait ça. Il détestait cette pitié qu'il captait parfois dans le regard de tous ceux qui l'avaient connu comme le « héros du peuple », comme l'alchimiste de génie Fullmetal.

Au début, il avait pensé qu'il s'en sortirait sans l'alchimie, que son bonheur futur pouvait ne résider que dans les autres. Les quelques mois passés à Rizembul après qu'il ait rendu son corps à Al avaient été remplis de joie, et leur avaient offert un quotidien paisible qu'ils n'avaient plus connu depuis longtemps. Puis, il leur avait fallu à nouveau du mouvement, à lui et à Al. Ils avaient décidé de partir en voyage, chacun de leur côté, d'explorer le monde. Winry avait été déçue de les voir repartir si tôt, mais elle savait bien que les frères Elric ne pouvaient pas rester en place.

Winry...Quand Ed y repensait, il se sentait toujours un peu gêné. Même encore maintenant, il avait du mal à se comporter tout à fait naturellement avec elle.

Le jour de son départ, elle lui avait fait une sorte de déclaration maladroite. Ed, quoi qu'étant un peu ignorant pour ces choses là, avait fini par remarquer les sentiments de Winry à son égard lors de leur séjour prolongé à Rizembul. Mais il avait toujours tout fait pour éviter la situation de ce jour là. Il avait pourtant pris le temps d'y penser, d'imaginer cette relation que Winry désirait. Mais il y avait cette petite voix qui lui disait que ce n'était pas ce que lui voulait. Winry resterait une amie d'enfance. Lui, ce qu'il voulait...

Bref, ce jour là, il n'avait pas répondu. Winry avait compris. Elle avait lu dans son silence maladroit ce qu'elle redoutait tant. Elle le connaissait assez pour qu'il n'ait même pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot, mais il s'était quand même senti lâche.

Alors, elle avait fermé les yeux et baissé la tête. Puis elle avait relevé son regard le fixant dans le sien, et elle lui avait dit « Bon voyage » en souriant. Il avait soufflé un merci, l'avait serré dans ses bras en disant pardon et était monté dans le train sans se retourner.

Dès lors, son inconscient se fit un plaisir d'enfouir profondément dans sa mémoire sa vie à Amestris, et se consacra entièrement à ce nouveau périple. Il en avait fait, des choses. Il était retourné étudier les ruines de Xerxès, puis il s'était rendu dans le pays de Ling, avait visité chaque région, avait rencontré des tas de gens différents, et avait fini par aller saluer ce satané voleur dans la contrée qu'il dirigeait actuellement.

Au bout d'un an, Al était rentré et s'était installé à Rizembul. Mais Ed ne voulait pas rentrer. Il n'avait pas fini son voyage. Il avait trouvé un nouvel os à ronger ici. Une nouvelle passion qui ravivait sa flamme, et entretenait l'espoir, l'elixirologie. Il ne pouvait pas non plus la pratiquer, mais toutes ces nouvelles théories suffisait à sa motivation. Aucune science ne résisterait à Edward Elric.

Il avait appris les bases avec May, puis à force de lectures et de recherches, l'élève avait vite dépassé le maître, jusqu'à maîtriser tout le savoir théorique connu des Xingois. Quand il n'avait plus rien trouvé à se mettre sous la dent, et que le sourire des gens d'Amestris lui était soudain revenu en mémoire, il s'était enfin décidé à rentrer, après deux ans.

Dans le train, il avait trépidé d'impatience à l'idée de revoir son frère, Winry, et la team de Mustang. Mustang...Rien que l'évocation de ce nom suffisait à le faire frissonner. Il allait de nouveau être confronté à ce regard charbonneux, devoir écouter cette voix grave, subir ce sourire moqueur, et cette pression que son corps lui imposait en la présence de son ancien supérieur.

Mais bon, il l'avait bien gérée jusque là, pourquoi tout se mettrait à changer maintenant...

Puis il avait retrouvé Al, solide et enjoué, grandi. Winry faisait plus jeune femme. Pinako n'avait pas changé. Ces trois là l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts et toutes ses inquiétudes s'étaient envolées.

Il avait failli tomber dans les pommes quand Al lui avait annoncé qu'il partageait avec Winry une relation d'une nouvelle sorte. Mais Ed s'était senti un peu soulagé. Le choc passé, ils avaient commencé à discuter de leur avenir. Al rêvait de débuter des études de médecine à Central, et Winry d'ouvrir sa boutique d'automail en le suivant. Et Ed savait bien que son envie d'y retourner était cachée quelque part au fond de lui. C'est là bas qu'il pourrait mener les recherches qu'il souhaitait, avec la matière nécessaire à cela. Là-bas, il pourrait travailler à son but ultime. Ce projet tournait depuis si longtemps dans sa tête qu'il n'en dormait plus la nuit. Avec ses connaissances de l'elixirologie nouvellement acquises et de son savoir scientifique ancré plus profondément, il allait retrouver son alchimie. C'était son nouvel objectif pour avancer.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé à payer les loyers d'un petit appartement pour le « couple » (il avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée) et d'un autre logement pour lui même en centre ville, séparés de deux rues à peine, avec les économies qu'il avait fait grâce à ses salaires d'alchimiste d'état.

Ed aurait aimé se consacrer totalement à ses recherches, mais il savait bien que le rêve d'Al avait un coût. Même si ce dernier l'ignorait, le compte d'Ed se viderait à grande vitesse avec deux loyers à payer chaque mois. Il devait retrouver un travail au sein de l'armée. Il ne pourrait plus être alchimiste d'état, mais il pourrait probablement intégrer une équipe de recherche sur l'alchimie.

Et voilà. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis leur réinstallation à Central, Ed avait décroché le poste voulu grâce aux contacts de Hugues, Al s'était bien intégré à la fac, et la boutique de Winry se mettait doucement en place dans un local en dessous de leur appartement. Pinako avait participé de moitié aux frais d'achat, et les Hugues avaient offert le reste de bon cœur à celle qu'Elisya appelait « grande soeur ». Winry avait promis de les rembourser quand son affaire marcherait bien.

Le colonel bâtard était maintenant général et prenait soin de sa troupe, comme avant.

Et maintenant, sous cet arbre, ayant renoncé à travailler sérieusement sur son livre, et laissant son regard glisser sur les sportifs improvisés qui suaient dans leur chemise de travail sous le soleil de l'été, Ed se souvenait de tout ça, une sensation dérangeante envahissant tous les pores de sa peau bronzée.

Pourquoi tout le monde semblait-il heureux ? Pourquoi Ed faisait-il exception à la règle ?

Il le savait. Il avait eu le temps de dresser son bilan. Il avait dix-neuf ans et trois ans après la fin de la guerre contre Père et les homonculus, il n'avait toujours pas retrouvé la partie manquante de son âme.

Ses recherches avançaient trop lentement à son goût malgré toutes les heures passées à remplir des feuilles de cercles et de formules. Il passait sa journée au QG à travailler sur des théories et la nuit à s'acharner sur d'autres.

Une autre obsession venait aussi souvent le détourner de ses recherches. Une obsession brûlante, une obsession aux yeux noirs insoutenable.

Sous la chaleur ambiante, son cœur et son esprit semblait vouloir éclater.

C'est la première fois qu'Edward ressentit l'envie de tout abandonner.

L'envie de mourir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Maes commençait à s'essouffler sur le terrain, lorsqu'il capta le regard d'Edward perdu dans le vide.

Il s'approcha du bord du terrain, attrapa Winry qui faisait office de supporter accompagnée de Schiezka, et l'entraîna sur le terrain en lui assénant à coup de larmes de crocodile que son vieux papa Hughes n'en pouvait plus et qu'il était de son devoir de le remplacer et d'honorer son équipe.

Winry s'empressa de courir le plus vite après le ballon lorsqu'elle aperçut la lueur menaçante dans les yeux de son père de substitution.

Il quitta le terrain et se dirigea vers la borne d'eau courante, près de l'endroit où Ed lisait.

Maes se laissa tomber sans grâce sur l'herbe fraîche à côté d'Edward. I l bénit les bienfaits de l'ombre et soupira d'aise:

« Tu as choisi l'endroit le plus stratégique, comme d'habitude Ed. »

Ce dernier leva la tête de sa lecture, et lui adressa un sourire. Un sourire qui confirma tous les doutes que Hughes avait pu avoir. Dans sa manière de plisser les lèvres, et dans l'apparent calme de son visage, Maes avait capté les tourbillons de noirceur qui semblaient danser dans les yeux d'Ed.

Depuis qu'Ed était revenu, il avait veillé de loin au bien-être du jeune alchimiste. Il avait bien vu des sautes d'humeur, des changements dans son comportement, mais rien qui ne l'avait alarmé outre mesure. Il s'était dit que c'était normal, qu'Ed devait lutter pour s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie, et que cela passait forcément par des étapes difficiles.

Mais ces tourbillons là, ils disaient tout autre chose...Ils étaient la preuve que Maes s'était trompé. Ed ne s'adaptait pas. Pire, mêlés à la noirceur inhabituelle de ces yeux, il avait aperçu une flamme d'une autre sorte. Un feu crépitant et nourri de détermination. Ed avait toujours eu une sorte d'éclat admirable dans son regard, preuve de sa volonté d'atteindre tout objectif qu'il se fixait.

Mais cette détermination là était dangereuse. Oh oui, venimeuse. Elle semblait prête à franchir tous les interdits, à nouveau.

Il secoua la tête. Non, Ed avait trop souffert pour faire cette erreur à nouveau, cette leçon il l'avait bien apprise. Mais pouvait-il en être sûr, lui, Maes Hughes? Le connaissait-il assez?

Ces questions restaient sans réponse pour l'instant, et il n'était pas le genre de personne à ruminer des idées noires des heures durant. Les questions sans réponse, il les saisissait, les retournait dans tous les sens, farfouillait dans tous les coins et leur en apportait finalement une. Après tout, il était le meilleur espion de Central. Trouver des informations, collecter et analyser des données secrètes, c'était sa spécialité. Quoi de plus naturel d'appliquer ses méthodes de travail aux émotions que tant de gens dissimulent derrière un masque? Ed n'échapperait pas à la fabuleuse vista de Maes Hughes! C'était dit!

Sur cette noble résolution, il tourna de nouveau son regard vers Ed, qui avait continué sa lecture en lui jetant des coups d'œil inquisiteurs.

«Il semble heureux non?

-Quoi? répondit Ed, surpris.

-Al. Tu pensais peut-être être discret quand tu le regardais avec ce sourire niais?

Ed fit mine d'être offensé puis les traits de son visage se détendirent :

-J'ai encore du mal à réaliser, même maintenant.

-Vous avez réussi l'impossible, Ed. C'est normal d'avoir du mal à réaliser.

-Vous me parlez encore comme si j'avais quinze ans, ronchonna Ed.

Maes sourit :

-Tu ne t'en rends peut-être pas compte, mais tout le monde s'est aperçu que vous aviez grandi, on vous connaît assez ici. Et personne n'est assez bête pour l'ignorer. Personne ne s'amuse plus à vous traiter comme des enfants.

-Ouais, ben c'est pas toujours l'impression que ça donne », râla-t-il.

Puis, il s'adoucit de nouveau, regardant Al au loin.

Hugues fut alors sûr qu'Ed était sincère quand il parlait des gens qu'il aimait. Oui, si Ed était bien entouré, bien conseillé, et qu'il se sentait aimé, il s'en sortirait. Il suffirait de lui montrer cet amour, et de faire attention à lui. Même si Ed n'était plus un enfant, il restait un être humain plus sensible que d'autres. Il en toucherait un mot à l'équipe, plus tard.

«Mais dis-moi Ed, Al ne serait-il pas plus grand que toi ? lança Maes avec une pointe de malice.

-Espèce d'enf !

Ed fut stoppé net dans sa prolifération d'insultes par une main gantée traître qui vint se placer sur sa bouche, sortant de nulle part. Ou plus exactement, de derrière.

-On se demande vraiment qui t'a appris à parler de la sorte, Fullmetal. »

Ed s'arrêta totalement de bouger, paralysé. Il fallait qu'il dégage. Et vite. Il sentait déjà la chaleur lui monter aux joues, sous l'effet de cette voix, et de cette proximité improbable.

Il sortit de sa léthargie, saisit de ses deux mains celle qui bloquait sa respiration, et la jeta violemment en arrière.

« Mais ça va pas ? hurla-t-il. Et puis qu'est-ce que vous faites là, d'abord ?

-Calme tes ardeurs, Fullmetal, nous avons fini notre match, et je viens me reposer à l'ombre.

Nous avons gagné et ce pauvre Breda a bien dû reconnaître qu'il manquait d'exercice, soupira-t-il avec un sourire satisfait.

-C'est de courir après une balle qui vous fatigue tant, colonel ? Vous devriez penser à suivre Breda dans son entraînement. Vous devenez vieux, balança Ed d'un ton sarcastique, après s'être remis de ses émotions.

-C'est général maintenant Ed, mais si tu préfères, tu peux aussi m'appeler par mon petit nom, déclara Roy d'un faux air charmeur.

-Ouais, bon y a pas moyen de bosser tranquille ici, je rentre, dit Ed en s'éloignant.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? demanda Mustang en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

Mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Roy constata que la bouche de son interlocuteur était restée grande ouverte, et que ses yeux étaient écarquillés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Maes ? »

Impossible. C'était impossible...Et pourtant, il était sûr de ne pas s'être trompé. Maes avait vu la surprise puis la panique s'installer dans le regard d'Edward. Et cette couleur qui avait pris place sur ses joues... D'autres auraient accusé le manque d'air, mais pas lui. Il avait vu les pupilles d'Ed se dilater à la vitesse de la lumière suite aux paroles de Roy, et ça, c'était l'illustration d'une seule chose. Le désir. Cette réaction d'Ed avait été purement physique, incontrôlée.

Peut-être avait-il été plus lisible, car plus vulnérable à cause de cette humeur dépressive...

Oh comme cela expliquerait une partie du malaise qu'il avait décelé chez le jeune alchimiste, si cette analyse se révélait vraie. Il n'était pas vraiment choqué. Juste surpris. Des tas de questions naissaient dans son esprit. Cela faisait-il longtemps ? Et si oui, comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir avant ? Et Roy, en était-il conscient ? Toutes ces interrogations ne signifiaient qu'une seule chose : il devait absolument enquêter là-dessus.

* * *

Ed soupira en faisant tourner les clés dans la serrure de son appartement. Il referma la porte d'un geste machinal, et se dirigea vers le salon qui lui faisait office de pièce à vivre. Il hésita, puis, cédant à la tentation, ouvrit le buffet et se servit un liquide d'une couleur brune dans un petit verre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé, il y a quelques années, qu'il deviendrait un adepte du whisky, brandy, et autres alcools forts qui remplissaient l'armoire. Lui qui s'était moqué de Mustang, qui avait toujours une bouteille dans le tiroir du bas de son bureau...Il pouvait parler, maintenant qu'il faisait aussi partie de ce pauvre cliché des militaires alcooliques dépressifs.

Il se laissa choir dans son fauteuil. De là, il surplombait toute la pièce. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Mis à part le buffet massif, il n'y avait aucun meuble, et le sol en vieux parquet n'était plus visible.

Ce salon n'était plus qu'un océan de papiers, de brouillons froissés, et de livres, symboles de son esprit. C'était des milliers d'idées et de faux espoirs qui s'étalaient là.

Mais il fallait continuer, ce soir encore, à chercher la bonne solution, la solution qui lui redonnerait le goût de cette vie dont il ne savait plus quoi faire sans l'alchimie.

Il devait oublier toutes les émotions de la journée. Il lui était de plus en plus difficile de maintenir son masque en place, (décidément il ressemblait de plus en plus à Mustang) et il lui avait bien semblé déceler une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Maes. Il devait être plus prudent !

Puis Mustang était arrivé. Et Ed avait été tellement déstabilisé! Il n'avait pas pu contrôlé sa réaction, et ça lui avait fait peur. Hormis la peur d'être découvert, il avait été surpris de sa propre panique, et avait ressenti une peur plus profonde, celle de voir à quel point cet homme était ancré dans sa peau, dans son corps, dans son âme toute entière. Cette voix s'insinuait vicieusement à l'intérieur de son être, et il n'y pouvait plus rien. Cette bataille, il l'avait déjà perdue.

Il soupira. Cette nuit, il devait se concentrer sur l'alchimie.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 3 avec un peu de retard ! J'ai pris quinze jours de vacances pour partir à l'océan, et tout ça sans écran bien évidemment ! C'est très bénéfique ! Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'ai pas pu résister, et j'ai écrit ce chapitre à la main dans mon mobilhome :D Je me suis précipitée après dix heures de route pour le taper et le publier ce soir ) Comme d'habitude, si vous avez des remarques, je prends avec joie ! Je prends toujours autant de plaisir à écrire cette fanfiction, même si elle n'a pas beaucoup de succès, et je remercie chaleureusement toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review ! Des bisous ! _

Une douleur lancinante dans le dos le tira lentement d'un sommeil profond. Ed releva la tête, et une feuille resta collée à sa joue. Il la détacha d'un geste brusque et la reposa au sol, observant les alentours. Quel idiot. Il s'était endormi à même le plancher, le nez dans ses théories.

Il avait la drôle de sensation que quelque chose lui échappait, quelque chose de très important...

Son regard alla se poser sur la feuille rebelle un peu froissée qui gisait devant lui, ou l'encre d'un cercle avait quelque peu coulé.

Mais oui ! Le cercle ! C'était ça ! C'était celui là même qui lui avait torturé l'esprit toute la nuit ! Il n'était certes pas abouti, pas complet, mais ce cercle était une bonne idée, pas comme tous les autres cadavres de papier qui ne l'avaient mené à rien. Celui là, il méritait son attention ! Enfin une idée digne d'Edward Elric l'alchimiste, merde !

Il devait se calmer. Il ne devait surtout pas laisser la place à toutes ses émotions qui se bousculaient déjà dans sa tête. Il avait besoin de réfléchir sérieusement, de faire appel à tout son savoir, même le plus enfoui dans sa mémoire. Il lui fallait du silence, et un endroit ordonné, pas comme cet appartement où les relents de ses échecs flottaient dans l'air. Le labo du QG ne ferait pas non plus l'affaire, il n'arriverait jamais à se concentrer avec tous ces idiots de théoriciens qui lui tourneraient autour pour demander conseil au « Professeur Elric ». Pff, ils ne l'appelaient pas comme ça il y a quelques années. C'était ceux-là même qui avaient propagé des rumeurs concernant son entrée dans l'armée à douze ans. « Il est impossible qu'un enfant issu de la campagne puisse maîtriser cette noble science qu'est l'alchimie et en connaître les théories que nous même nous sommes encore entrain d'étudier, il a forcément dû... » les entendait-il encore murmurer dans un lointain souvenir.

Langues de putes. Bref, l'ambiance du labo ne conviendrait jamais, et renforcer sa colère à leur égard ne lui servirait strictement à rien.

Ed prit un dossier pour ranger les recherches dont il avait besoin, attrapa le vieux grimoire qui l'avait aidé à trouver son idée novatrice, et claqua la porte de son appartement en prenant tout de même la peine de mettre un tour de clés dans la serrure.

Arrivé devant le QG, il s'arrêta une minute. Il ne pouvait pas non plus être tranquille à la bibliothèque puisqu'il n'avait plus accès à l'étage réservé aux alchimistes d'état...

Une seule pièce de sa connaissance remplissait tous les critères. Cette pensée lui arracha un petit sourire résolu. Une seule pièce qui serait calme, vide, et où il se sentirait bien, avec cette odeur si...

La suite réservée à Mustang attenante à son bureau.

Huit heures n'étaient pas encore passées, et mis à part Hawkeye, il n'avait aucun risque de croiser quelqu'un ce matin. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, parcourut les couloirs du deuxième étage d'un pas rapide, et se stoppa devant la porte du bureau de l'équipe, qui précédait celle de Mustang.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et ouvrit la porte avec douceur, contrairement à ses habitudes.

Personne. Parfait. Enfin une journée qui ne commençait pas trop mal. Il franchit la première salle, et entra dans la pièce dans laquelle il avait été convoqué tant d'années contre son gré.

Vu la pile de paperasse reposant sur le bureau, Mustang ne bougerait pas d'ici aujourd'hui, et il n'y aurait probablement pas beaucoup d'agitation non plus.

Ed avait donc toute la journée pour travailler dans la chambre. Il pourrait partir après tout le monde le soir, ce n'était pas un problème pour lui. Et si Mustang venait à entrer dans la pièce, il trouverait bien un mensonge à raconter. A cet instant, il se fichait bien des conséquences ou des moqueries qui s'en suivraient. Il sentait monter l'inspiration. Il s'installa à la table et se plongea immédiatement dans l'étude de son cercle.

Les grognements émis par son ventre retentirent dans toute la pièce. Ed ferma les yeux. Il pouvait entendre les échos de voix dans les pièces voisines, mais aucun son ne venait du bureau d'à côté.

Il devait sûrement être entrain de dépérir sur ses dossiers. Ed réprima son sourire. Il soupira. Penser à Mustang dans ces situations là le détendait.

Il reprit ses réflexions depuis le début. Il avait détruit sa propre porte alchimique. Il devait donc recréer ce lien avec une autre porte, mais il ne pouvait évidemment pas utiliser la porte d'un autre être humain. Il ne restait qu'une autre porte. La Vérité elle même.

Ce projet avait petit à petit germé dans son esprit, suite à la lecture de l'ouvrage posé devant lui.

L'Ars Magna. Il parlait d'une alchimie différente, ayant pour objet la transmutation de l'alchimiste lui-même en une sorte de surhomme au pouvoir quasi-illimité. Autrement dit, se lier soi-même à la porte de la Vérité, et exploiter tout son pouvoir. Il avait déjà lu des recueils anciens à Xing, qui semblaient évoquer cette autre alchimie. Ils différenciaient alchimie « extérieure » et « intérieure ». Cette dernière semblait être un ensemble de transmutations de l'âme de l'alchimiste, qui était symbolisé par l'éveil spirituel (encore une image divine pour expliquer ces phénomènes mal connus à l'époque, qui reflétait probablement en réalité l'accès au savoir illimité de la Vérité pour l'alchimiste qui réussissait la prouesse de s'y lier).

Puis tous ces bouquins divaguaient par la suite, s'enfonçant dans de sombres théories sur l'alchimie mystique, qui était une impasse totale et une négation de la science actuelle.

Non, Edward devait trouver un autre chemin. Le cercle qu'il avait crée la nuit dernière représentait la liaison. Il avait mélangé ingénieusement l'alchimie et l'elixirologie. Les éléments alchimiques du cercle étaient la base et représentaient symboliquement l'âme du propriétaire, le destinataire des pouvoirs que le cercle devait aspirer. Mais l'immense puissance de la Porte devait absolument être contrôlée. Et c'est là que l'elixirologie entrait en jeu. Les flux de la terre et du corps humain qu'elle utilisait pour circuler serviraient à canaliser cette énorme énergie. Ed avait inclus au cercle leurs symboles à de nombreux endroits, car il ne sous-estimait pas la puissance de la Porte. Il avait aussi ajouté des éléments chimiques qui feraient office de catalyseurs pour accélérer le transfert du pouvoir alchimique de la Vérité à ses propres mains. Ce serait dommage qu'il se fasse tuer parce que sa transmutation se serait un peu fait attendre.

Mais tout ça, ce n'était que de la théorie et des rêves. Il subsistait des problèmes essentiels.

D'abord, le cercle devrait toujours être à sa portée. Il pouvait le coudre sur ses gants ou dans ses vêtements, mais ce serait fastidieux de le faire sur tous, et le tissu était quelque chose de beaucoup trop fragile à son goût...Il devrait absolument penser à une solution sans risque pour un alchimiste de terrain.

Et puis surtout, pour activer le cercle, et soumettre la Vérité à cette liaison, non seulement il fallait un alchimiste, mais il fallait aussi se retrouver face à la Porte. Or, Ed ne pouvait plus produire cette étincelle bleue si chère à son cœur, il ne pouvait donc ni activer le cercle par lui-même, ni se retrouver face à la Vérité.

Pire, même s'il faisait appel à un autre alchimiste qui pourrait activer le cercle, le seul moyen de sa connaissance pour voir la Porte restait la transmutation humaine. De plus, celui qui la verrait serait l'alchimiste ayant activé le cercle, et non lui, Edward Elric. Et puis il s'était promis de rester fidèle à lui même en n'embarquant personne dans ses recherches taboues.

Bref c'était toujours un gouffre sans fin...

* * *

Sa tête allait éclater. Oh, comme il serait ravi d'enlever le privilège à Hawkeye de lui faire sauter la cervelle ! A la place, elle entrerait dans son bureau, et serait horrifiée de voir cette même cervelle éparpillée sur les quatre murs. Oui, Roy n'en pouvait plus de cette connerie de paperasse.

Après avoir prêté attention aux va-et-vient de la pièce d'à côté, il jugea que le lieutenant ne viendrait pas l'interrompre de ci-tôt et s'étira de tout son long, faisant grincer maladroitement sa chaise de bureau. Finalement, il se leva et marcha d'un pas lourd vers la petite porte qui donnait sur sa suite. Il tourna la poignée plaquée or, qui ne fit pas un bruit à son plus grand soulagement.

Une fois entré, il décida de s'enfermer à clé pour sa sécurité personnelle. Après tout, une serrure close lui donnerait une ou deux minutes de plus à vivre si Hawkeye s'apercevait qu'il était allé faire la sieste. Il soupira d'aise, et relâchant les traits de son visage crispé, il se dirigea vers le lit. Il se laissa choir sur le matelas moelleux qui l'enveloppa d'une chaleur réconfortante. Fermant les yeux, allongé sur le dos, les mains jointes sous sa tête, il se mit à réfléchir à la suite des évènements.

Après cette maudite paperasse, il devrait convoquer Fullmetal. Lors de la dernière réunion des généraux, suite à la demande de certains théoriciens qui travaillaient au service des recherches alchimiques, des produits extrêmement rares avaient été commandés. Des produits novateurs qui venaient d'être fabriqués à l'aide d'éléments chimiques récemment découverts par des scientifiques de Xing et qui pouvaient se révéler très intéressants pour l'avancée de l'alchimie. Mais certains de ces produits avaient disparu. Après en avoir parlé à Hughes pour savoir si l'Intelligence était au courant de quelque chose, il avait pensé demander à Edward d'enquêter. Il était, après tout au cœur de la place et avait une certaine influence sur les autres chercheurs. Si l'un d'entre eux s'avérait être le voleur, Fullmetal le démasquerait sans mal.

Au cours de sa réflexion, une sensation bizarre s'était peu à peu emparée de lui. Lorsqu'il avait pensé à Edward, il y avait eu quelque chose de trop…trop vrai, trop authentique. Il soupira. Puis soudain, lors de l'inspiration qui suivit, cela le frappa. C'était l'air. L'atmosphère de la chambre avait changé. Ca sentait…le cuir ? Mélangé à une autre odeur, plus subtile et fruitée, un peu comme de la pêche…

Roy ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement, pris d'un doute. Et là, son regard ne put manquer la chevelure blonde droit devant lui. La surprise lui sauta à la gorge, puis fit place à la colère. Il détestait profondément qu'on envahisse son espace personnel. Ce satané gamin !

Pourtant, en un instant, les émotions se calmant, suivant le rythme ralentissant de son cœur, son cerveau reprit le dessus. Non, Ed n'était plus un enfant, et s'il était là, c'est qu'il devait avoir une raison. Enfin, peut-être. Bien que la maturité du Fullmetal ne fût plus à prouver aux yeux de Roy, son caractère d'emmerdeur reprenait toujours le dessus pour lui faire face.

Pourtant depuis quelques temps, Ed s'était fait plus discret. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en inquiéter ou considérer qu'Ed avait définitivement grandi.

Il se releva discrètement. Peut-être qu'Ed avait été tellement absorbé dans ce qu'il trafiquait sur ce bureau qu'il n'avait même pas noté sa présence.

Mais non. Il dormait, purement et simplement. Roy observa son visage. La bouche entrouverte et le front plissé, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir un sommeil très paisible. Il hésitait à le secouer un peu pour le réveiller (petite vengeance personnelle pour avoir pénétré dans son antre), quand son regard fut attiré par les feuilles éparses qui étaient écrasées sans pitié par cette tête blonde familière. Elles étaient maculées de cercles et de formules, entre lesquels s'insinuaient les pattes de mouches propres à l'écriture d'Edward, agrémentées de gribouillis ici et là.

Roy, d'un premier coup d'œil n'y comprit pas grand-chose et ne chercha pas à aller plus loin. Il avait sa réponse. Ed était probablement venu ici pour travailler au calme et échapper à ses collègues théoriciens. Il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la satisfaction à l'idée que l'indomptable alchimiste avait choisi sa suite personnelle comme endroit paisible parmi tous les autres. Au bout de tant d'années, peut-être avait-il enfin réussi à ce qu'Ed se sente en sécurité, chez lui, dans son équipe. Isolé dans un autre service de l'armée, peut-être qu'Edward avait ressenti le besoin de revenir à la source pour trouver un peu de réconfort. Roy osait l'espérer.

Depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur Ed, depuis ce jour où il avait toisé de haut ce petit garçon à l'air déprimé dans son fauteuil roulant, et qu'il avait su voir la passion de la vie qui brûlait tout le reste dans ces yeux dorés, cachée derrière le désespoir apparent, l'envie de le tirer vers le haut n'avait plus jamais quitté le jeune militaire qu'il était.

Et quand Ed était parti, après toutes les péripéties qu'ils avaient surmontées tous ensemble, Roy avait eu peur. Il devait bien l'admettre. C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'était aperçu qu'il n'avait pas juste eu envie de sauver l'enfant qu'Ed avait été. Biensûr, il avait toujours nourri le désir sincère de protéger les frères Elric, cela faisait partie de son devoir.

Mais ce vide qui l'avait assailli lors du départ d'Edward n'avait rien de professionnel. Par le passé, il avait voulu qu'Ed se relève et se batte pour son but. Puis pendant son absence, il s'était rendu compte que ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment, c'était qu'Ed fasse partie de sa route à lui, Roy Mustang.

Il voulait qu'il le suive jusqu'au sommet, comme les autres membres de l'équipe. Qu'il lui promette. Mais Ed ne jurerait jamais fidélité, il était bien trop indépendant et fier. Cette pensée le fit sourire.

Celui-ci s'effaça bien vite. Même si Ed avait voulu…Le pourrait-il, maintenant qu'il était incapable de pratiquer l'alchimie ?

Perdre son alchimie…Cette aberration le faisait frissonner.

Roy, comme aucun autre, n'avait cru, ne serait-ce qu'un instant que ce fut possible, jusqu'à ce qu'il le constate, atterré, de ses propres yeux. Pour n'importe quel alchimiste, c'était l'horreur. Cela signifiait perdre son pouvoir, sa dignité même pour certains militaires remplis d'ego.

Mais pour Roy comme pour Ed, c'était différent. C'était perdre la science qui animait leur vie, perdre la seule certitude qu'ils avaient, perdre leur passion secrète…

Le jour promis, Al avait sacrifié son âme pour rendre le bras droit d'Ed et le sauver de Père. Puis tout le monde avait crié pour que le Fullmetal réussisse à achever ce monstre. Roy avait crié aussi. Il avait hurlé son nom. Mais c'était tout sauf un cri d'encouragement. C'était un réflexe empli de panique, qui n'était pas seulement lié au fait qu'il ait perdu la vue. L'obscurité angoissante l'avait rendu attentif à toutes les sensations extérieures. Et il avait bien perçu l'horreur dans la voix d'Ed, quand ce dernier avait réalisé l'intention d'Al.

Puis, plus tard, parmi les cris de joie et de soulagement après la défaite de Père, il avait entendu cette phrase. Son cœur s'était glacé.

« Voici la dernière transmutation d'Edward Elric, le Fullmetal alchimiste ! ».

Elle résonnait encore parfois la nuit, dans son esprit embrumé. Il avait pensé qu'Ed allait mourir. Qu'il allait, finalement, après tout ce chemin, admettre qu'il n'y avait aucun autre moyen que de sacrifier une vie pour en sauver une autre. Ed allait sacrifier son être tout entier pour sauver Al.

Roy avait tremblé, soutenu par les bras de Hawkeye. Il était sûr, maintenant, qu'elle l'avait senti.

Cette peur immense de voir la flamme qu'était Edward disparaître. Lui qui aimait tant les flammes…

Cette pensée le secoua et il recula pour s'adosser au mur près du bureau. Non, sa conscience n'était pas encore prête pour admettre une telle chose.

Le soir, au calme de l'infirmerie du QG où ils s'étaient tous rassemblés après la victoire finale, quand Ed leur avait expliqué qu'il ne pourrait plus être alchimiste d'état, tout le monde l'avait dévisagé avec des yeux ronds. Roy avait ordonné à Hawkeye de tout faire pour dissimuler Al sur le champ de bataille. Si un haut gradé ou quiconque n'étant pas digne de leur confiance s'était aperçu qu'une transmutation humaine réussie avait été effectuée sous leur nez, Ed et Al auraient été questionnés et analysés sous toutes les coutures.

Même eux, Roy et toute l'équipe avaient du mal à le croire. Ed avait résolu le plus grand mystère de l'alchimie sans se brûler les ailes, comme tous les autres avant lui. Et surtout, il avait réussi, en sachant ce qui l'attendait en cas d'échec, en sachant ce qu'il allait affronter… Roy ne pouvait être qu'impressionné par le courage d'Edward.

Lorsqu'il avait évoqué le sacrifice de sa propre porte alchimique, seul Roy avait compris qu'il était sérieux. Lui aussi avait vu la Vérité.

Après cette annonce d'Ed emprunte de tristesse, Roy avait baissé les yeux. Tout le monde avait compris alors que cette incroyable nouvelle faisait partie de la réalité, qui leur laissa un arrière-goût bien amer.

Pourtant, Edward se trouvait là, avec deux bras de chair et d'os et Roy avait été soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'avait sacrifié que son alchimie pour ramener Al, et non sa vie toute entière. C'était ce qu'ils avaient tous pensé sur le coup, même lui, qui connaissait la valeur de cette science infinie pour Fullmetal.

Soudain, les souvenirs s'estompèrent, laissant place à une interrogation. Comment pouvait-il être sûr, à présent, que le sourire d'Al suffisait à Ed pour vivre ?

Roy tourna la tête et fixa Edward. Mais ses réflexions furent coupées net et la surprise l'envahit de nouveau. Deux orbes dorés lui rendaient son regard.


	4. Chapter 4

Trop tard. Il était cerné. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il relève la tête à ce moment là ? Ed resta plusieurs secondes à hésiter aux paroles qu'il devait prononcer ou non, mais rien de pertinent ne se dessinait dans son esprit. Seule la lueur de surprise de ces yeux noirs emplissait son esprit. Il devait juste être ridicule, avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche qui s'entrouvrait pour se refermer aussi vite. Il devait absolument émettre un argument salvateur. Facile à dire. Et puis, à bien y regarder, il ne semblait pas y avoir de colère dans ce regard interrogateur. Alors il prit son courage à deux mains, et décida de dire la vérité. Ou quelque chose de proche, avec un ou deux détails en moins.

« C'est à cause des crétins du labo…Je, j'en avais marre, bégaya-t'il.

Mustang sembla hésiter sur le ton à employer pour répondre. Finalement, les traits de son visage se détendirent et redevinrent neutres et impénétrables.

- Je vois que tu travailles activement, Fullmetal. Un petit conseil entre toi et moi, les yeux ouverts, on est plus efficace.

De l'ironie. Ed aurait dû s'y attendre. C'était le mode d'expression préféré du Colonel quand il s'adressait à lui. Mais la déception dû se lire sur son visage, car Mustang leva un sourcil et se radoucit :

- Si tu souhaites un endroit pour travailler au calme, je te signerai un laissez-passer pour l'accès à la bibliothèque des alchimistes d'état.

Cette fois-ci, Ed fit attention de ne rien laisser paraître, mais l'idée de ne plus revenir dans cette chambre lui tordit l'estomac. Il grommela un merci.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hein ? sursauta Ed.

- Pourquoi ici ? répéta Roy.

Il avait croisé les bras, adossé contre le mur, et le toisait d'un air sérieux. Ed sentit la panique s'insinuer dans son corps et des fourmis engourdir ses doigts. Merde. Pourquoi était-il obligé d'être aussi stupide ? Reprend toi.

- Hmm, on va dire que vous êtes plutôt bien loti, tout le monde n'a pas le privilège d'avoir une suite personnelle…Et puis la votre est la seule que je connaisse.

Pathétique. C'était pathétique. Mustang émit un petit rire, et se décolla du mur. Il avança vers la porte, dépassant le bureau où Ed était toujours assis et dit en se retournant :

- Bon, peu importe. Mais j'aimerais bien qu'à l'avenir, il n'y ait pas de témoin quand je soustrais à mes obligations. Disons qu'il serait bon pour moi qu'Hawkeye n'essaie pas de te tirer les vers du nez. Tu sais comme elle peut être persuasive.

- Ca n'arriverait pas si vous n'étiez pas un gros flemmard, balança Ed d'un air supérieur.

- Cela n'arrivera pas parce que tu vas te taire, rectifia Roy. Sinon, tes sympathiques collègues du labo seront informés que tu dispenses des cours de théorie pour ceux qui sont intéressés sur tes heures de temps libre.

Ed ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Mustang l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et reprit :

- A propos, remet tes recherches à plus tard, j'ai une mission pour toi ».

Ed se dépêcha de rassembler ses feuilles et de fermer son livre, en prenant bien soin de dissimuler le titre derrière sa pochette. Pourvu que Mustang n'ait pas regardé de trop près...Puis il le suivit dans son bureau.

En ouvrant la porte, Roy vérifia que personne n'était dans son bureau. Précaution inutile, mais mieux valait éviter que quiconque le voit sortir de sa chambre accompagné, encore plus si l'invité était Edward.

Il n'avait pas insisté. Plein de questions à lui poser s'étaient bousculées dans sa tête, mais il avait su lire la gêne dans les expressions de son jeune subordonné. Ses réponses avaient été longues à venir et les arguments peinaient à tenir debout. Si par hasard, Roy avait eu raison, si Ed était là parce qu'il y avait trouvé du réconfort, alors pour rien au monde il ne voulait briser ce petit espoir, ce petit accord de confiance. Dans sa vie, Fullmetal avait rarement eu le droit de ressentir ce sentiment de sécurité, et n'avait plus eu un vrai chez soi depuis longtemps.

« Hmm », Edward toussota.

Roy revint à la réalité. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment d'analyser tout ça. Pour l'instant, il devait une explication à Ed sur ce qui l'attendait. Il prit place derrière son bureau pour mettre un peu d'espace entre eux et donner à Ed le temps de se remettre d'avoir été pris en faute. Puis, il prit un air ennuyé et croisa les mains sous son menton :

« Certains produits commandés par l'armée pour la branche scientifique ont disparu. Etais-tu au courant ?

- Autant dire qu'ils ont été volés, répliqua Ed. Non ça ne me dit rien.

- Ce sont des produits rares et dangereux. Ils ont été stockés à leur arrivée dans la réserve attenante au laboratoire du sous-sol de l'aile Est où tu travailles actuellement. D'après les espions de Hughes, aucun ne manquait à ce moment là.

- Il faut un code pour entrer dans la réserve, fit remarquer Ed. Et nous le changeons tous les jours.

- Effectivement. Seules les personnes du labo ont pu voler ces produits. Je voudrais que tu observes ce qui se passe autour de toi dans les jours suivants. Tu viendras me reporter tous les soirs les comportements de chacun. Nous devons retrouver ces composants au plus vite. Les hauts gradés ne vont pas me lâcher avec ça, et moins j'aurai affaire à eux, mieux je me porterai.

- A quoi servent-ils, ces produits ?

- Ce sont des éléments chimiques qui viennent d'être découverts. Ils peuvent servir à faire progresser l'alchimie, mais certains peuvent aussi tuer. Entre de mauvaises mains, ils seraient tout simplement des armes.

Ed leva les yeux au ciel. C'était toujours pareil. Il y aurait toujours des imbéciles pour vouloir faire la guerre.

- Tu peux disposer, Fullmetal. Il est onze heures, ta journée commence, et la mienne aussi, soupira Roy en désignant la montagne de papiers dans le coin de son bureau.

Ed semblait hésiter.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Est-ce que ce n'est pas bizarre?

- Quoi ? demanda Roy.

- Que je sorte de votre bureau…Enfin, je veux dire, comme le lieutenant Hawkeye ne m'a pas vu entrer…

Les joues d'Ed prirent une teinte plus foncée. Roy eut envie de rire ouvertement, mais il se retint. A la place, sa bouche afficha un sourire en coin un peu moqueur, et dit :

- Assume. »

Ed émit un grognement et lui tourna le dos, avançant d'un pas rapide vers la porte de sortie. Toujours le même caractère. Mais dans un corps différent…Un air pensif effaça le sourire de Mustang. Edward était beau. Ca, il n'avait pas besoin de le nier, c'était un fait. Ed avait grandi, même s'il réagissait toujours de façon assez violente aux plaisanteries sur sa taille. Le haut de sa tête devait bien arriver jusqu'au nez de Roy, à présent. Des yeux d'une couleur rare et éclatante, des cheveux dorés qui avaient encore poussés (est-ce qu'il lui arrivait de les couper parfois ?!) et qui étaient relevés en une queue de cheval, remplacement de la tresse enfantine. Un visage fin, une mâchoire bien dessinée et un corps musclé ne permettait pas de le prendre pour une femme malgré la longueur impressionnante de ses cheveux. Tout ça, chaque personne croisant la route d'Ed pouvait le constater. Ceux qui le connaissait voyait d'abord le changement avec le garçon énergique d'il y a quelques années, puis étaient obligés de reconnaître le magnifique jeune homme qu'il était devenu. Les inconnus se contentaient de l'admirer pour son physique actuel ou pour sa notoriété publique. Ca c'était les éléments objectifs qui pouvaient sortir de la bouche de n'importe qui ayant observé Edward.

Mais pour Roy, ce prénom évoquait tant d'autres choses…Plus le temps avançait, et plus il avait du mal à se faire croire qu'il voyait la beauté d'Ed de cet œil objectif commun. La subjectivité de son esprit lui soufflait à l'oreille des détails que seul quelqu'un de fasciné avait pu observer. Dans sa « beauté », on pouvait inclure sa démarche gracieuse et féline, lui donnant une allure faussement innocente, cachant un fauve prêt à bondir sur la moindre proie. On pouvait voir dans ces yeux perçants autant de force et de détermination que de doutes et d'ombres menaçantes, autant de douceur que de haine, autant de rêves que de cauchemars. Sa peau bronzée et ses muscles toniques parsemés de cicatrices criaient tantôt « je suis fort et je ne m'arrête jamais », tantôt « je n'en peux plus, faites que ça s'arrête ». Et ce visage qui trahissait des émotions qu'en une vie de dix-neuf ans, personne d'autre que lui n'aurait pu exprimer, la tristesse ou la générosité infinies de ses yeux, et la joie de ce sourire, le son de ce rire…

Il se boucha les oreilles des deux mains. Non, non, non, non, non. Roy Mustang n'écouterait pas son inconscient. Quelques minutes plus tard, seule une pensée tournait dans sa tête. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas entendu le son de ce rire ?

Ed claqua la porte si fort que la poignée lui resta dans la main. Après quelques secondes d'incompréhension, il haussa les épaules et continua d'avancer. Le regard d'Hawkeye se posa sur lui.

- Edward ? Qu'est-ce que…

- Bonjour à vous aussi lieutenant, répondit soudainement Ed.

Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut Havoc qui ricanait dans son coin. Il lui balança la poignée de porte à la figure.

- Hey ! protesta ce dernier, caché derrière son journal troué lors de l'impact. Salut à toi aussi Boss, toujours de bonne humeur, ça fait plaisir » lança-il, coinçant sa cigarette entre ses lèvres rieuses.

Ed ferma les yeux, se retenant de lui dire de ne plus l'appeler comme ça pour la dixième fois de la semaine et quitta le bureau. Une fois dans le couloir, il laissa la tension s'échapper de son corps. C'était tellement fatiguant d'essayer de tout contrôler, et tellement désespérant de voir qu'il échouait lamentablement plus le temps passait ! Mais comment faisait ce bâtard de Colonel ! Il soupira. Il devait planquer ses recherches avant d'aller faire semblant de travailler au labo et de commencer son enquête, et les seules choses qui fermaient à clé dans ce maudit QG, en dehors de la réserve du sous-sol, et des pièces secrètes probablement existantes étaient les casiers des douches communes. Ed n'utilisait jamais cet endroit. La seule fois où il s'était douché là bas, il s'était senti observé par les militaires, et un soldat l'avait même dragué de manière peu subtile dans le vestiaire. Mais surtout, Ed avait bien trop peur de tomber sur Mustang et d'être totalement incapable de s'empêcher de regarder. Il stoppa net son imagination et accéléra le pas. Une fois arrivé, il se dirigea vers les casiers, choisit le numéro 4 et y enfourna toutes ses affaires. Il tourna la clé, l'attacha à son poignet puis repartit bien vite en entendant des voix d'hommes se rapprocher.

Toute la journée, Ed observa ses collègues gribouiller des formules, créer des potions plus ou moins réussies et circuler dans le labo. Rilke et Green étaient les deux seuls à être entrés dans la réserve, mais aucun des deux n'étaient ressortis avec les mains chargées. Rilke était la seule personne qu'Ed supportait dans ce labo. Il avait une trentaine d'années, un air sympathique et encore un pied dans la réalité. Les autres vieux débris ne méritaient pas même une description à ses yeux. Certains s'étaient perdus en route dans leurs théories, d'autres n'étaient que des ambitieux vicelards. Non, Ed voyait mal Rilke être le voleur, mais Green, lui faisait partie de cette dernière catégorie, qui dans ce genre d'affaire, était sans doute la plus suspecte.

Ses soupçons ne firent que se confirmer quand il constata qu'il restait seul avec Green dans le labo, à vingt heures passées. Cet idiot se donnait des airs calculateurs qui démontreraient son manque d'intelligence et de discrétion s'il s'avérait être le coupable. Ed entra dans la réserve et passa cinq bonnes minutes à compter les nouvelles fioles encore dans leur carton. Un produit attira son attention. Il n'était pas stocké avec les autres, mais sur une étagère, enfermé dans une espèce d'aquarium qui s'ouvrait avec un code qu'on ne leur avait pas communiqué. Ce devait être le plus dangereux. Ed lut le nom sur l'étiquette. « Vagusstoff-Acétylcholine ». Le second nom lui était étrangement familier. Ed haussa les épaules et s'empressa de sortir de la réserve. Il annonça son départ à Green, le salua, et fit mine de quitter le labo. Arrivé vers la grande porte blindée, caché par un tas de choses inutiles entreposées là, il se hissa sur les montants en métal qui parcouraient tout le plafond de la salle. Il n'avait rien perdu de son agilité, c'était déjà ça de pris. Grimper dans les arbres et se promener sur les toits avaient toujours fait partie de ses passe-temps.

Il se concentra sur son objectif. Il se mit à ramper sur les barres de métal, en se tirant avec les bras, faisant bien attention à ne pas heurter sa jambe gauche contre la structure métallique. Malgré le cuir de son pantalon, il était certain que le choc aurait résonné dans tout le labo. Mis à part le bonheur de retrouver des sensations, c'était dans des moments comme celui là qu'Ed se bénissait de ne plus avoir son automail au bras droit. Il se positionna juste au-dessus de la porte de la réserve et s'immobilisa. Ill attendit environ vingt minutes et bingo ! Green sortit de la réserve avec trois fioles en main, les mit dans son sac et partit sans demander son reste. Ed le laissa faire. C'était trop facile. Il le prendrait en flagrant délit demain, ça mettrait un peu d'animation à l'atmosphère morne du lieu. Il s'agrippa aux barres et se laissa glisser dans le vide. Il se balança quelques secondes et sauta sur le sol, deux ou trois mètres en-dessous. Son automail émit un petit craquement à l'atterrissage qui le fit grincer des dents. Un de ces jours, il passerait voir Winry et son frère à la boutique. Cette pensée lui arracha un petit sourire. Un regain d'énergie s'empara de lui. Sentant sa motivation remonter, il courut retrouver ses recherches. Il ne put s'empêcher de sentir un soulagement à leur vue et de les serrer contre sa poitrine comme des milliers d'espoirs. Il héla un taxi ne voulant pas perdre de temps.

Il se précipita dans son salon, s'agenouilla et balaya le tapis de feuilles devant lui d'un geste du bras. Il se vautra à plat ventre sur le sol et rouvrit l'Ars Magna. Ses doigts parcoururent les pages du vieux grimoire avec avidité.

Il travaillait depuis quelques heures sur son cercle, quand quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. L'acétylcholine…Il avait lu ce nom quelque part dans un bouquin de médecine de son frère. Piqué par sa curiosité habituelle, il monta à l'étage de son duplex fouiller dans la bibliothèque de sa chambre. Al avait laissé des livres par ici, il en était pratiquement sûr. Ah, voilà, c'était dans un magazine en fait. Science actuelle qu'il s'appelait. Ed tourna les pages du numéro une par une, lisant les articles en diagonale, lorsqu'il reconnut le nom sur l'étiquette de la fiole mystère.

« Le physiologiste anglais Henry Dale isole ce composé il y a trois ans en 1914 et le nomme « Vagusstoff » puis « acétylcholine ». Il a pour effet sur les êtres vivants de ralentir le cœur jusqu'à l'arrêt total. »

Intéressant. Intéressant et dangereux, comme Mustang l'avait prédit. Sa curiosité satisfaite, Ed redescendit les marches qui menaient au salon en pensant aux problèmes qui subsistaient pour l'utilisation de son cercle. Il avait déjà une petite idée concernant le fait que le cercle devrait toujours être sur lui. Il devait se concentrer sur l'autre frein à son projet. Se retrouver devant la porte. Il frissonna. Revoir ces yeux, ces mains sortant de nulle part, et surtout, entendre de nouveau cette voix froide et sans vie…Mais l'alchimie valait tout ça. Il vaincrait ses peurs pour l'alchimie. Sur cette pensée, il se replongea dans son cercle.

Un pied devant l'autre. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Ed était tellement fatigué qu'il devait se concentrer à l'extrême pour le simple fait de marcher. Mais une espèce de surexcitation le tenait éveillé. Il avait eu une idée de folie. Il fallait vraiment être malade. Mais son alchimie…son alchimie, merde !

Il était entrain de tanguer devant l'entrée du labo à neuf heures du matin. L'hésitation fut de courte durée. Lorsqu'il franchit la porte, il sut qu'il n'y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible. L'idée avait envahit son esprit, s'était répandue dans tous les pores de sa peau et avait finalement pénétré son cœur de toutes parts. Cette nuit, il avait crée un autre cercle. Il ne lui servirait pas. Enfin pas directement. Disons que ce cercle finirait accidentellement dans des mains qui accompliraient son but sans le savoir.

Ed ne bougea pas de sa paillasse de la journée. Il oublia de manger. Il attendait le moment où tout le monde partirait. Tout le monde sauf Green. Il trépignait d'impatience, mélangeant des produits sans même regarder ce qu'il faisait, écrivant des formules sans queue ni tête. Vers ce qu'il supposa être la fin d'après-midi, il se rendit dans la réserve et sortit le cercle de papier de sa poche. Il le poussa sous l'étagère, de sorte que seul quelqu'un se baissant pour prendre les nouveaux produits dans le carton le voie. Il passerait facilement ainsi pour un cercle expérimental égaré par un théoricien maladroit, et non comme un piège laissé en vue. Ed retourna « travailler », satisfait de son plan.

L'heure fatidique sonna enfin. Ed joua le même rôle que la veille, adressa un signe de la main à Green, et grimpa discrètement sur son observatoire de métal. Sa langue humidifia ses lèvres d'un mouvement prédateur. Il se sentait redoutable. C'était peut-être ça d'être un génie…Puis Green entra dans la réserve et l'humilité et la concentration regagnèrent Ed.

Il avait conçu le cercle de façon à dissimuler son but premier en ajoutant des lignes factices ici et là, mais pas assez pour que son utilité échappe à un théoricien de l'armée tel que Green. Ce dernier se pencha pour saisir une fiole qu'il comptait voler. Mais Ed constata qu'il regardait ses pieds depuis trop longtemps. Il l'avait vu.

Cela n'avait pas été facile de créer ce cercle, même pour Ed. Il avait nécessité toute son énergie la nuit dernière. Il fallait que ça marche. Green devait absolument comprendre. Ed était vidé. Tout son corps était en attente et tremblait de fatigue et d'espoir. Le théoricien ramassa le cercle et l'étudia pendant quelques minutes. Allez ! Allez ! Quel idiot, allez ! Puis Ed vit ses yeux d'ambitieux s'illuminer. Green hésita, jeta deux, trois coups d'œil aux alentours, puis plaça le cercle en équilibre sur l'aquarium clos protégeant l'acétylcholine.

Oui ! Oui, oui, oui ! Ce crétin avait comprit ! Ed retint son souffle alors que Green activait la transmutation. Il ne se rendit compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux que lorsqu'un cliquetis le sortit de sa torpeur. L'aquarium était ouvert. Le cercle avait craqué le code. Ed ne doutait pas de son efficacité, mais l'incertitude en alchimie n'était jamais loin. Il laissa échapper un souffle de soulagement puis se ressaisit. C'était le moment de passer à l'action. Il sauta de son perchoir et atterrit souplement au sol. Il s'avança et s'appuya nonchalamment sur le battant de la porte ouverte de la réserve. Green avait saisi la fiole d'acétylcholine dans ses mains et l'agitait à hauteur de ses yeux avec précaution. Il devait probablement penser à ce qu'il ferait avec ce petit trésor, à qui il pourrait nuire pour monter dans la hiérarchie. Connard. Tu ne nuiras pas cette fois, sale cloporte, pensa Ed. Et il ouvrit simplement la bouche :

« Alors, tu te décides ?

Green écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, et Ed crut un instant que cet idiot allait lâcher la fiole. Mais il fronça les sourcils, remis de sa surprise et se tourna pleinement vers Ed.

- Que fais-tu là ?

Tout sauf du respect, ce ton odieux. Cette intonation mélangée au langage pompeux des scientifiques était tout simplement ridicule. Les lèvres d'Ed affichèrent un rictus :

- Je me ballade et toi ? répondit-il sarcastiquement. Tu fais des heures supp ? Ah, mais non, tu ramènes les nouveaux produits chez toi pour les étudier, puis tu les ramènes le lendemain c'est ça ?

Cet idiot de Green parut saisir la moquerie dans ses paroles.

- Laisse-moi passer, dit-il sur un ton menaçant.

- Sinon quoi ? Je n'ai qu'à claquer des mains pour te réduire à l'état de poussière, gros crétin, » bluffa Ed. A part l'équipe de Roy, personne n'avait été averti de son secret. Il aurait été fait prisonnier comme rat de laboratoire et Green serait probablement entrain de l'analyser au lieu de le regarder bouche bée comme un poisson pris au piège.

Il tenta d'esquiver Ed et se mit à courir vers la sortie. Ed soupira et s'élança à sa poursuite. Il le rattrapa et lui asséna un coup de genou métallique dans le bras qui tenait la fiole. Green gémit et tomba au sol, lâchant le produit. Ed bondit pour le récupérer. Une fois l'acétylcholine posée en sécurité sur une paillasse proche, Ed se consacra tout entier au combat. Enfin si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. Cette chiffe molle de Green tenta de lui envoyer un coup dans la figure, et Ed riposta par un coup de pied qui fracassa le nez de son adversaire. Ce dernier se contenta ensuite de geindre en se tortillant sur le sol. Il hurla des insultes, recrachant le sang qui lui entrait dans la bouche :

« Espèce de salope! Tu nous emmerderas jusqu'au bout, vermine ! Ca t'a pas suffi de nous piquer la place d'alchimiste d'état en passant sous tous les bureaux des gradés, fallait que tu viennes ruiner nos carrières ici ! Sale pu… ».

Ed lui explosa la mâchoire avec son pied en métal. Ces accusations dégoutantes entendues plus d'une fois avaient fini de le mettre en colère. Il respira profondément les mains sur les hanches. Puis il se mit à chercher quelque chose qui pourrait servir d'entraves aux mains de Green. Il trouva un bout de ficelle en plastique qui avait été utilisée pour maintenir des cartons fermés et enserra les poignets du voleur. Il sonda la pièce d'un coup d'œil et aperçut le sac de Green où il mettait habituellement les produits volés. Il alla chercher la sacoche, et y glissa l'acétylcholine, veillant à ce que Green soit toujours comateux. Il fit passer la bretelle par dessus son épaule et asséna deux petites claques sur la tête de l'autre abruti pour le réveiller. Ed le redressa sans le ménager, et parcourut lentement mais sûrement le chemin qui menait au bureau de Mustang en traînant sa proie. Il franchit la première porte et constata que le reste de l'équipe était déjà parti. Alors il se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Green :

« Et inutile de raconter des mensonges à mon supérieur, il me donnera raison. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il aime trop mes petites gâteries » ricana ironiquement Ed. Et sur ce, il ouvrit la porte d'un coup de talon. Il vit Mustang sursauter derrière sa paperasse.

« Ah, Fullmetal, tu ne devais pas venir m'informer de l'avancée de ta mission chaque soir ?

Ed constata que Green avait probablement mal interprété cette phrase car il tenta de lui envoyer un coup de pied en maugréant des « salope » entre ses dents.

- Voilà mon rapport, répondit fièrement Ed en poussant Green qui s'affala sur le tapis devant lui.

- Dois-je conclure que notre invité est le coupable recherché ? déclara Mustang avec un sourire en coin.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, proclama Ed. Je l'ai gentiment surpris en flagrant délit. Il ne volera rien ce soir mais je vous laisse l'honneur de voir avec lui où il a caché les autres produits.

Green qui s'était redressé tant bien que mal en position assise sur le tapis recommença à ouvrir la bouche :

- Espèce de salope, tu le suces tous les soirs pour qu'il te file des missions et que tu parades devant les autres ?! Mais t'en as jamais assez ? Et puis quoi après, tu veux finir dans le lit du Furher ? Mais peut-être que c'est déjà fait, t'es rapide comme l'éclair petite pute !

Ed nota d'abord que le vocabulaire pompeux n'était plus au rendez-vous, puis remarqua l'expression de Roy. La bouche entrouverte, les sourcils relevés par la surprise, mais surtout ses yeux noirs remplis de colère et de haine transperçant Green. Il faisait peur. Malgré toute sa répugnance pour l'affreux personnage au sol, Ed pria pour sa vie.

- Ca ne te fait rien ? demanda Mustang d'une voix grave.

- Quoi ? fit Ed, étonné.

- Ses paroles, elles ne te touchent pas ?

Ed hésita. Il ne savait pas si dire la vérité arrangerait les choses. Mais il voulait être honnête.

- Si, ça m'énerve…

- Ca t'énerve ? répéta la voix grondante de Roy. Et c'est tout ?

- En fait…J'ai l'habitude, lâcha Ed.

- Quoi ?! D'autres…d'autres personnes t'ont déjà reproché ce genre de choses ? La voix de Roy tremblait.

Ed ne savait pas comment le prendre. Pourquoi était-il si énervé ? Certes c'était répugnant, mais Roy comme lui savait bien que ces accusations étaient fausses. Il répondit quand même dans un souffle :

- Beaucoup…

Mustang ferma les yeux et soupira :

- Sors. Va dormir, tu as l'air fatigué.

- Mais…

- Ed. Rentre chez toi, ta mission est terminée ».

Pour une fois, il obéit. Il tourna les talons et referma la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait pas tout compris, mais une voix s'éleva à travers la paroi. Une voix qui prononça ces mots sur un ton vicieux :

« Jamais. Tu m'entends ? Jamais, je ne permettrai qu'on parle d'Ed comme ça. »

Et un claquement de doigts familier retentit. Ed frissonna et se mit à courir loin d'ici. Il était partagé. Un sentiment de pitié pour Green l'envahit. Il savait à quel point une brûlure pouvait être douloureuse. Mais une autre sorte de feu réchauffait son cœur à présent. C'était la dernière phrase de Roy. Il avait défendu son honneur avec tant de force que cela avait forcément un sens. Ed sourit bêtement.

Un tintement provenant du sac le rappela à la réalité. Et une autre flamme vint attiser la première. Son idée folle pouvait marcher. Pour se retrouver face à la porte, il fallait transgresser le tabou de la transmutation humaine, ça c'était un fait. Mais il ne fallait pas transmuter n'importe quoi. Il devait se transmuter lui même. Autrement dit, il fallait qu'il soit à la fois le cadavre et l'alchimiste désespéré qui veut le ramener à la vie. Et l'acétylcholine était la clé de tout son plan. Il y avait des tonnes d'autres petits détails à régler, mais la machine était lancée, le temps était désormais compté avant qu'il ne retrouve enfin son alchimie !

Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'il meure.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour à tous, désolée pour le retard, avec la rentrée et un ordi mort, j'ai eu quelques désagréments ! Mais maintenant tout est réglé, j'ai essayé de faire un chapitre un peu plus long pour me faire pardonner, et j'ai un nouvel ordi 3 Bref je ne vous embête pas plus, bonne lecture ! Ah oui j'allais oublier, les lignes horizontales signalent toujours un changement de POV, si cela gêne à la compréhension de certains, j'essaierai de trouver une autre méthode._

Ed déposa délicatement la sacoche contenant l'acétylcholine dans un coin de sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Il resta quelques secondes la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, puis se tourna pour faire face au plafond. Il étala ses bras et ses jambes formant une étoile et regarda la lumière pendante se balancer lentement au-dessus de lui.

La lumière. Enfin, son monde allait redevenir clair et limpide, brillant non pas de cet éclat doré, mais d'un éclair bleu envoûtant qui se propagerait comme un feu d'artifice célébrant sa victoire lorsqu'il joindrait ses mains…L'impatience le fit frissonner. Cette nuit, il pourrait enfin fermer les yeux et laisser son esprit s'engourdir paisiblement. Il avait le droit au repos. Il se redressa dans un dernier sursaut de courage, envoya ses bottes noires croupir contre un mur, retira sa ceinture et son pantalon de cuir et dénoua ses cheveux qui glissèrent souplement le long de son dos. De nombreux préparatifs l'attendaient, et tout ce travail lui demanderait beaucoup d'énergie. Il se glissa sous la couverture et ferma les yeux, s'interdisant de penser au lendemain. Le sommeil l'engloutit en un clin d'œil.

Ce matin, il devait rendre visite à quelqu'un. Avant de tout prévoir, il devait lui demander si son projet était faisable. Après tout, elle y serait pour beaucoup dans la réussite de son plan. Ces dernières années, ses conseils l'avaient souvent aidé.

Il l'avait rencontré lors d'une mission dans les quartiers mal famés de Central-Est l'année de ses seize ans. Quand il avait posé les yeux sur elle, ce jour là, il avait su qu'elle deviendrait spéciale pour lui.

Elle avait comme une aura qui irradiait un parfum familier de sécurité et de douceur. Rapidement, ces ondes envoûtantes avaient enveloppé Ed dans un cocon rassurant, et avaient dirigé ses pas vers la maison de Mona. Jamais il n'avait dévoilé son cœur si ouvertement à une inconnue. Mais il y avait eu chez elle, cette tendresse presque maternelle qui avait su briser les nombreuses barrières de l' âme secrète d'Edward. Sans doute était-ce une sensation qu'il avait souvent recherchée à ressentir auprès des autres, ce drôle de réconfort apporté seulement par une douce présence silencieuse, qui lui avait, bien qu'inconsciemment, tant manqué après la mort de sa mère.

En courant dans une grande artère après un fugitif qu'il devait capturé pour l'armée, il avait aperçu du coin de l'œil une femme se faire brutaliser dans une petite ruelle marchande crasseuse et l'avait naturellement débarrassé des deux brutes qui l'assaillaient. Mais lorsqu'elle lui avait dit « Merci » de cette voix pénétrante en le retenant par le poignet comme s'il avait accompli le plus grand acte d'héroïsme de l'Histoire, il n'avait pas pu repartir à la poursuite de sa proie. Il n'avait tout simplement plus pu bouger. Ed s'était contenté de lui rendre son regard intense. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'admirer les filles et bien que les mystères de la beauté féminine restaient entiers pour lui, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de constater la beauté éclatante de cette femme. L'image de ce souvenir était si nette qu'il lui semblait l'avoir vécu hier.

_Ses longs cheveux brun-roux ondulaient des deux côtés de son visage parfait, participant à la diffusion de cette aura si particulière. Elle était assez grande et ses yeux noisette d'une profondeur sans limite le fixaient intensément d'un ou deux centimètres au-dessus des siens (même s'il n'admettrait jamais ce fait de vive voix). Il resta silencieux, la bouche entre-ouverte, intimidé. Puis, fendant ce visage d'un croissant de lune étincelant, un sourire s'afficha. Sa bouche émit un petit rire cristallin, avant d'assembler ses lèvres :_

_- Moi Mona. Toi être qui ? dit-elle d'un ton moqueur en le désignant de sa main._

_Ed resta interdit. Elle avait vu sa gêne et en profitait pour le narguer comme s'il était un gamin analphabète! Il fit mine d'être vexé et répondit d'une moue boudeuse :_

_- Edward, Ed. _

_- Tu sais parler! s'exclama-t'elle en riant. Et bien, Ed, ta voix mignonne me plaît plus que ton silence. _

_Ed tenta tant bien que mal de dissimuler son visage rougissant._

Depuis ce temps, leur relation et l'attitude de Mona envers lui avaient évolué. Elle l'avait toujours regardé avec cette lueur d'admiration et de respect dans les yeux, mais il lui semblait noter une sorte d'hésitation à présent…Il se faisait sûrement des idées. Il était maintenant très proche d'elle et lui rendait souvent visite dans sa petite maison mitoyenne du quartier de Central-Est. Mais ce n'était pas là où il allait à cet instant, en marchant d'un pas rapide emprunt d'impatience.

Outre le fait qu'elle soit sa confidente, Mona était aussi tatoueuse. Elle travaillait dans une boutique héritée de son père, située à l'angle de la rue où il l'avait secourue et d'un chemin pavé légèrement sinueux.

C'était pour cela qu'elle allait lui servir. Quelle meilleure idée que de se graver le cercle à même la peau pour lier son âme et son corps à la porte ? L'auteur et son chef-d'œuvre alchimique allaient devenir inséparables !

Mais comme toute solution, cette idée saugrenue amenait également son lot d'interrogation. Où ? Comment ? Un cercle de ce niveau ne pourrait absolument pas trôner dans un endroit exposé à la vue de tous. Ed pourrait tenter de le dissimuler sur les endroits de son corps qui ne voyaient pas souvent le jour, cependant la taille imposante de l'œuvre et la myriade de détails rendaient la chose impossible. Il lui fallait une surface large et plane, qui ne pouvait être illustrée sur le corps humain que par le dos. Mais son dos pourrait être nu en présence de quelqu'un, dans les douches communes, dans un combat, ou encore l'été…

Non, l'unique solution résidait dans la couleur de l'encre. Il lui fallait une encre invisible.

Il devait aller voir Mona, car il ne savait absolument pas si ce tour de passe-passe était réalisable.

* * *

Ce matin, il faisait encore sombre quand elle sortit de son lit, réveillée par une querelle de voisinage. Décidément, ce quartier était vraiment invivable certains jours. Elle enfila ses pantoufles qui sommeillaient sur la moquette et poussa les volets de bois de sa chambre confinée sous les toits. Elle descendit délicatement les marches étroites de son escalier blanc en se tenant à la rampe feutrée, et marqua un temps d'arrêt en arrivant dans son salon qui s'étalait sur la quasi-totalité de l'espace du bas, laissant un petit coin à la vieille cuisine et à une salle de bains basique. Sa maison – elle aimait appeler ainsi ce duplex étriqué – était certes loin d'être neuve et spacieuse mais c'était son petit nid à elle. L'ameublement était simple, un grand canapé d'angle recouvert d'un tissu usé occupait la moitié de la pièce, et tout autour des armoires et des étagères de tailles multiples étaient rangées contre les murs. La moquette, l'entassement de bibelots et d'objets hétéroclites sur toutes les surfaces disponibles donnaient une impression de chaleur, renforcée par une cheminée qui ajoutait une touche intime.

Quand Mona posa les yeux sur cette cheminée en sirotant son thé, assise sur le canapé, son regard se perdit dans le vide. Un jour d'hiver lors duquel Edward était venu passer l'après-midi chez elle, assaillie par une curiosité à ce sujet durant depuis plusieurs mois déjà, n'y tenant plus, elle lui avait posé cette question.

_« Pourquoi regardes-tu toujours le feu avec cette lumière dans les yeux ? »_

_C'était une question innocente. Mais Ed détourna la tête de la cheminée si brusquement que cela fit douter Mona. Deux orbes dorés l'observaient maintenant mystérieusement, l'air surpris et songeur. _

Il avait eu l'air d'hésiter. Finalement, la dernière barrière de sécurité qu'il avait mise en place avait sauté, et il lui avait ouvert son cœur. Mona se rappellerait toujours de cet instant où Ed lui

avait accordé sa confiance totale.

_« Parce qu'il me fascine. Parce qu'il est beau. Parce qu'il est fort. Parce qu'il me brûle »._

C'est ce qu'il avait répondu. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Ed pouvait s'exprimer ainsi. Avec une telle douceur, et en même temps une telle passion, une telle tristesse, une telle résignation.

Elle avait compris alors, déguisé derrière ces mots mystérieux qu'Ed parlait d'une personne. A cette époque, elle avait éprouvé un sentiment proche du bonheur, quand on sent que les liens avec quelqu'un se resserrent et que l'autre se laisse enfin être lui même. Son visage s'était illuminé quand un sourire avait traversé les traits fins d'Ed et qu'il s'était confié à elle.

Lorsque ce jeune homme intrépide avait surgi comme un lion, avec sa crinière dorée et avait distribué des coups de poings métalliques à des hommes deux fois plus grands que lui, elle avait été surprise. Et quand elle l'avait saisi par le bras, avant qu'il ne reparte comme un voleur, et qu'il s'était transformé en un garçon timide, au regard pur et déterminé, une tendresse infinie avait répandu une chaleur dans son ventre. Elle se rappelait avoir pensé « c'est un enfant comme ça que je voudrais ».

Puis Ed avait grandi et s'était transformé en un homme. Cela n'aurait posé aucun problème à Mona si Ed était devenu un homme comme les autres. Mona n'aimait pas les hommes. Ils étaient brutaux et vulgaires, certains prenaient des airs supérieurs et considéraient les femmes avec dédain, comme une créature faible qui devait assouvir leur désir. Ils avaient tous cette altération malsaine qui inondait leurs yeux lorsqu'ils la regardaient.

Cette perception des hommes n'était pas vraiment objective, car Mona avait subi son lot de mésaventures amoureuses et de violences pour en arriver là. En vivant dans les bas-quartiers et en étant un peu jolies, toutes les femmes se faisaient harceler. Mais Mona n'était pas juste jolie, elle était belle. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le fait d'en être consciente, mais il aurait été encore plus stupide de sa part de le nier. Dès cette réalisation, elle avait tout fait pour ne pas attirer l'attention des hommes, pour s'enlever toute distinction. Elle ne coiffait pas ses cheveux, elle s'était faite tatouer, et ne faisait jamais attention à ses vêtements.

Puis cette obsession de se fondre dans le décor avait disparue peu à peu à force de fréquenter Edward. Elle le trouvait si parfait à présent, que sa propre beauté lui paraissait ridiculement fade à côté de ce rayon de soleil. Elle s'amusait souvent à le comparer à de l'or pur.

C'était ça, son problème. Ce cocktail d'énergie et d'innocence, de générosité et de maturité, de pudeur et de respect qu'Ed était devenu formait un homme parfait aux yeux de Mona. Il avait gardé ce qu'aucun autre n'avait pu conserver avec l'âge.

Le sentiment d'affection maternelle et amicale qu'elle avait ressenti pour Ed était maintenant mélangé à quelque chose de plus tourbillonnant. Mais jusqu'à présent, Mona s'interdisait de se demander si la balance de ses sentiments avait choisi un côté. Elle avait vingt-huit ans et c'était bien trop dangereux pour elle. Dangereux et sans issue. Assise sur son canapé, le regard suspendu dans le vide, elle se jura de tout faire pour le bonheur d'Edward. Il fallait absolument qu'elle rencontre ce satané Roy Mustang !

* * *

Gracia Hughes poussa la porte de sa maison d'une main, traînant derrière elle son caban roulant rempli de fruits et légumes. Elysia sortit de la chambre et se précipita vers sa mère. Elle la serra dans ses bras, et vola malicieusement une pomme dans le sac. Quand son père la regarda avec un sourcil relevé, elle s'enfuit en riant.

Maes salua sa femme d'un baiser.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu nous fais de bon aujourd'hui ?

- Je pensais faire une tourte au poireau, répondit-elle en souriant.

Mais l'inhabituelle petite ride qui s'afficha sur son front avertit Hughes qui lui demanda immédiatement :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Gracia hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre lentement :

- Et bien, ce n'est sûrement rien mais j'ai croisé Ed ce matin en allant au marché…

- Tu as discuté avec lui ?

- Oui, je lui ai demandé de ses nouvelles et nous avons parlé de choses et d'autres. Je lui ai proposé de venir manger à la maison mais il avait l'air pressé. Je l'ai vu partir en direction des quartiers défavorisés de l'Est, et j'ai trouvé ça étrange. Roy ne lui donne plus de missions pourtant, non ? Enfin, tu sais, je me fais probablement des idées.

- Non, c'est curieux effectivement. Je vais en parler à Roy.

Sans confier tous ses doutes à sa femme, il renchérit :

- Cela fait plusieurs fois que je trouve son comportement bizarre.

- Ah bon ? Alphonse vit avec Winry, et ils se voient moins, peut-être se sent-il seul ? Si je le revois, j'insisterai pour qu'il vienne dîner un soir.

- C'est une bonne idée.

- Elysia aussi se sent seule, vas jouer un peu avec elle pendant que je prépare. »

Maes acquiesça, fixant sa femme d'un regard tendre.

* * *

« C'est possible ». C'est la phrase que Mona avait prononcé quand il lui avait posé sa question fatidique en tremblant, fiévreux d'impatience. La vague de soulagement qui avait envahi son corps à ces mots était ce qu'il avait ressenti de plus positif de toute la semaine.

Sur le chemin de la boutique, Ed avait eu le temps de réfléchir aux mots qu'il allait employer et à la partie de son plan qu'il allait révéler à Mona. Il s'était souvent senti capable de lui faire part de ses problèmes et états d'âme, et elle en avait fait de même. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il était pratiquement sûr que Mona ferait tout pour le préserver de nouveaux dangers, et son plan était une bombe en puissance qu'elle ne le laisserait jamais tester sur lui même.

Il avait donc décidé de lui mentir. Ce choix lui laissait un arrière goût amer, car il tenait plus que tout à la confiance installée entre eux. Tant pis. Il ferait une exception pour l'alchimie.

Mais comment allait-il faire pour qu'elle le croit sincère quand il lui dirait vouloir se faire tatouer tout le dos comme ça, parce qu'il en avait envie ? Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas…

Alors, il avait pensé à quelque chose sur lui que Mona était la seule à savoir. Elle était la seule personne à qui il avait avoué ses sentiments pour Mustang. S'il jouait cette carte là, Mona y serait sensible.

Il lui avait donc dit qu'il voulait un tatouage représentant le lien symbolique entre les deux choses qu'il aimait le plus. L'alchimie et Roy Mustang. Un tatouage qui symboliserait le contenu de son âme, un vestige pour qu'il n'oublie jamais qu'un jour il avait été un alchimiste talentueux à la solde d'un homme mystérieux et fascinant. Mais il avait ajouté que ce lien ne concernait que lui même. Que ce pacte intime ne devait pas être visible aux yeux des autres, que sa présence lui suffirait, à lui.

Ces âneries sentimentales étaient passées comme une lettre à la poste. Il garda enfoui profondément le fait que son esprit s'était un instant demandé si ces âneries n'étaient tout simplement pas sa vérité la plus sincère.

Attendrie, Mona lui avait expliqué une technique de tatouage au laser qu'elle pouvait employer pour rendre le tatouage invisible de jour. Il serait visible uniquement la nuit, ou dans le noir, un peu comme quelque chose de fluorescent. C'était parfait. Il y avait très peu de chance que quelqu'un puisse observer son dos nu dans l'obscurité.

Il avait donc convenu ensuite avec elle qu'il reviendrait dans trois jours avec les dessins complets dans les moindres détails et qu'il préférait faire le tatouage en une fois, malgré les avertissements de la jeune femme. Il lui avait répondu en plaisantant que ce serait presque une partie de plaisir à côté de la greffe des automails. Puis il l'avait fixé avec des yeux débordant de reconnaissance, et avait tourné les talons en lui lançant un « Salut » enjoué.

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries encore ? Havoc pesta.

- Pas la peine de te plaindre, c'est assez pénible comme ça, rétorqua Breda.

Jean essuya une goutte de sueur qui lui glissait dans le cou.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi on est là ? Pourquoi on doit suivre le boss ?

- T'as entendu le général, c'est juste par précaution. Hughes l'a observé et il a conclut que son comportement était suspect. On vérifie. Point barre.

- Mais quand même ! C'est Ed quoi ! Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? Qu'il organise l'assassinat du Furher ?! s'exclama Havoc. Et puis on viole sa vie privée là, qui sait ce qu'on va découvrir !

- Arrête de mentir, je suis sûr que ça t'intéresse de savoir. Personne de l'équipe ne se priverait de narguer les autres sur leurs agissements privés. Ça fait partie du jeu. De toute façon, avec la chance qu'on a, il va simplement aller passer sa journée à la bibliothèque ou au labo et on va mourir d'ennui, soupira Breda.

- Moi je me sens quand même coupable. Après, je dis pas, si on peut trouver quelque chose de gênant pour le faire chanter, ça peut être marrant, dit-il, une lueur maléfique dans le regard.

- T'es vraiment irrécupérable…N'empêche, il avait pas trop l'air de plaisanter le général…

Breda fut interrompu par la main d'Havoc.

- Chut, le voilà ! C'est trop cool d'être un espion ! jubila le lieutenant.

- Tss, tu changes vraiment d'avis comme de chemise.

Ed referma la porte derrière lui. Une grande pochette bleue était maintenue sous son bras.

- Des documents secrets, j'en suis sûr ! ironisa Havoc.

- Tu veux bien arrêter deux minutes. Il a l'air fatigué, mais plutôt satisfait…

- Qu'est ce que c'est suspect…Il est même habillé normalement ! Havoc se moqua ouvertement de son collègue.

- Qu'est- ce que tu peux être idiot parfois ! Si tu te comportes comme ça avec les filles, c'est pas étonnant qu.. !

Jean lui écrasa le pied avec le talon de sa botte.

- Allez, en route ! Il a déjà vingts mètres d'avance.

- Ça va pas me faire accélérer de réduire mes orteils en bouillie.

- C'est pas ça qui fait que t'es lent, lança Havoc. Je croyais que le foot t'avait fait du bien ?

La ferme. On le perd ».

Ils se mirent à suivre Edward à travers les rues de Central. Peu à peu, cette filature les conduisit dans un quartier Est peu connu de leurs services.

« C'est bizarre, qu'est ce qu'il peut bien aller trafiquer dans ce trou perdu ? s'étonna Havoc.

- Ah, tu vois, tu deviens sceptique ! Y a bien quelques bars qui traînent par là mais c'est pas trop le genre d'Ed...

- J'avoue que ça devient suspect...

- Regarde, il rentre dans une boutique !

- « Indiana Mirage », qu'est-ce que c'est ? chuchota Jean en se grattant le menton.

- Tais-toi ! Quelqu'un ouvre la porte ! » Breda recula un peu plus derrière le mur qui faisait l'angle de la rue.

Une magnifique femme rousse sortit sur le pallier et enlaça Edward. La bouche d'Havoc s'ouvrit en grand mais aucun son n'en sortit et sa cigarette alla s'écraser à ses pieds.

« C'est quoi ce ...! Havoc reçu un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

- Chut ! asséna Breda

- ...délire. » finit Jean, les yeux rivés sur la vitrine de la boutique dans laquelle on apercevaient les deux jeunes gens. Ed commença à enlever son débardeur.

La mâchoire d'Havoc se décrocha littéralement.

« Ah, non, ça c'est pas possible ! Je peux pas regarder ça ! s'exclama t-il, les joues rougissantes. On est pas en plein dans la vie privée là ?!

- Peut-être qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller, avant de voir des choses dérangeantes... » suggéra Breda, gêné.

Les deux compères s'empressèrent de rebrousser chemin. Sur leur pas jusqu'au quartier général, Havoc ne cessa de maugréer :

« C'est dingue, quand même ! J'y crois pas que le boss se tap...Hmm hmm. Une femme pareille ! - C'est la jalousie qui te ronge ? ricana Heymans.

- Tss, j'avoue que ça me défrise un peu...Enfin bon, le boss est devenu sexy quoi, je suis pas aveugle. Mais quand même, une femme pareille ! Même pour Mustang ce serait un challenge difficile à relever...

Breda leva les yeux au ciel et laissa son coéquipier faire son monologue.

- Finalement, il ne faisait rien d'étrange. Juste des choses normales pour son âge. C'est plutôt bon signe, il se remet tranquillement de sa vie passée.

- Tu rigoles ? C'est encore plus étrange ! De tout temps, Ed n'a jamais rien fait qui correspondait à son âge !

- Tu pourrais être content pour lui au lieu de radoter. C'est pas comme s'il avait pas mérité un peu de paix.

- J'appelle pas ça de la paix moi, j'appelle ça de la dynamite ! Une femme pareille ! Havoc s'extasia les yeux plein d'étoiles.

- Totalement irrécupérable... »désespéra Breda en poussant la porte de leur bureau.

* * *

Ed marchait d'un pas rapide vers l'appartement de son frère. Les ac-coups de ses pieds provoquaient des vibrations désagréables qui remontaient dans son dos, dont la peau fragilisée le tiraillait jusqu'aux épaules. Il n'osait même pas balancer légèrement les bras en marchant. Il devait avouer avoir été un peu présomptueux. La douleur infligée par les brûlures du laser n'avait certes pas dépassé celle de la greffe de ses automails, mais avait tout de même été difficile à supporter en silence. Il avait fallu six heures à Mona pour graver la totalité du tatouage. Ed lui avait fourni les papiers qu'il avait glissés dans la pochette en lui expliquant que chaque détail était capital, et qu'elle pouvait prendre le temps qu'elle voulait. Le cercle était tellement volumineux qu'Ed avait dû en décomposé une partie la veille, qu'il avait lié avec les ronds centraux, formant une sorte d'ailes alchimiques qui s'étalaient maintenant sur chacune de ses épaules. Il avait le dos en feu. Peut-être aurait-il dû faire ce tatouage en plusieurs fois, prendre le temps pour que tout soit parfait...Mais il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Sa patience avait atteint ses limites depuis presque un an, et s'était peu à peu muée en désespérance. Il avait choisi de faire confiance à Mona et il était sûr à présent, de ne pas s'être trompé. A la fin de son œuvre, épuisée, elle avait quand même pris la peine de tout vérifier, puis elle l'avait tiré dans l'arrière boutique pour lui montrer le résultat. Là, dans cette pièce obscure sans lumière électrique ni fenêtre, un seul reflet luisait dans le miroir mural. Un dédale de fines lignes bleu translucides serpentaient et s'entremêlaient pour former une œuvre d'art sublime sur son dos, où leur deux talents s'enchevêtraient pleinement, sans l'ombre d'une erreur. Ed le regarda de haut en bas, puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent à la base du cercle. Il bénit alors l'obscurité qui cacha le rouge de ses joues. En effet, pour rendre son mensonge crédible aux yeux de Mona, il avait dû retoucher légèrement le cercle. Dans le bas de son dos, d'une écriture courbe élégante, trois lettres se mêlaient parfaitement aux lignes alchimiques bleutées, se fondant dans le cercle comme si elles lui avaient toujours appartenu. _R, o, y__._

Ed secoua la tête, geste qu'il regretta immédiatement, la douleur fusant dans sa nuque et ses épaules. Il devait encore se concentrer. Devant l'immeuble logeant Al et Win, il s'arrêta. Si quelque chose merdait, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il voyait son frère. Mais Ed avait aussi besoin de lui. C'était le détail final qui lui manquait. Il devait s'assurer qu' Al passerait chez lui demain, à l'horaire précise où il mettrait son plan à exécution. Il grimpa à l'étage et toqua à la porte. Le cliquetis des clés qu'on tournait dans le verrou retentit et le visage souriant de Winry apparut.

« Ed ! Ca faisait longtemps...Trop longtemps.

Le sourire de Winry s'effaça pour laisser place à un rictus démoniaque. Ed recula d'un pas par précaution, mais sa mécanicienne n'avait pas trace d'une clé à molette dans ses mains.

-Salut Win...

Son visage se radoucit et elle lui ouvrit la porte en grand.

- J'ai fait de la tarte aux pommes, tu peux en prendre un morceau si tu as faim. Je suis sûre que tu goûtes toujours, même à ton âge, ajouta-elle d'un petit rire moqueur.

- Merci, maugréa t-il. Al n'est pas là ?

- Non, il est à l'université mais il ne va pas tarder.

- Alors, la boutique commence à tourner ? demanda Ed la bouche pleine.

- Ne crache pas partout ! Vraiment Ed, tu n'as toujours aucune manière !

- Des manières ? J'en ai pas besoin avec toi ! Ed éclata de rire.

Il se prit un royal coup de clef métallique sur le crâne.

- Eh ! Mais d'où tu la sors celle là ?! s'indigna t-il.

- Tiens toi tranquille tu veux ! Et qu 'est-ce que tu crois, évidemment que la boutique tourne, et à plein régime, je suis la meilleure ! Je vais bientôt pouvoir rembourser mes dettes aux Hughes ! J'achèterai un gros ours en peluche à Elysia !

Winry sautillait sur place. Une goutte de sueur coula le long de la joue d'Ed.

- Au fait Ed ! dit Winry d'un ton n'as pas de souci avec ton automail en ce moment ? C'est bien tu t'es un peu calmé !

Une autre goutte de sueur suivit le chemin tracé par la première sur le visage de Ed.

- Et bien...Maintenant que tu en parles...L'autre jour, j'ai sauté d'un peu haut et...il a fait un craquement bizarre à l'atterrissage, si tu voulais bien vérifier...

- Quoi ?! Même sans combattre tu trouves le moyen de bousiller cette merveille de technologie ? Ah là là, va encore falloir que je me décarcasse ! Allez, fais voir ! »

Lorsqu'Al franchit le seuil de la porte, il entendit la voix de son frère répondant à Winry. Un sourire lui traversa le visage. D'un pas pressé, il se rendit dans la cuisine.

« Salut, vous deux ! Content de te voir Ed !

- Salut Al, répondit Ed chaleureusement.

- Cet idiot a encore cassé son automail et en plus il a boulotté toute ma tarte aux pommes, je suis désolée, Al !

-C'est qu'il devait avoir faim, répondit Al en se servant un café. Et puis, il a moins l'occasion d'en goûter que moi. Il adressa un clin d'œil salvateur à son frère.

- Al a raison ! Et puis pour ma jambe, c'était juste une vis à changer, tu l'as dit toi-même !

- J'ai toujours raison, dit Al en riant, après avoir bu une gorgée de son café, accoudé contre le plan de travail.

- Al, t'es libre demain midi ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas fait un repas tous les deux. Ça te dirait ? proposa Ed.

- J'aurai fini vers onze heures et demi à l'université, donc pourquoi pas ? Win, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, je pensais manger en bas à la boutique de toute façon, j'ai une commande en retard.

- Bon, on dirait que c'est validé, déclara joyeusement Al.

- Par contre, ne soit pas en retard, je dois être au labo à une heure pour contrôler un projet.

- Je serai là à douze heures tapantes, ne t'inquiète pas », dit gentillement Al.

Ils discutèrent longtemps tous les trois, comme avant, puis Ed se leva de sa chaise en s'étirant.

Une grimace s'afficha sur son visage.

« Ça va ? Tu as mal quelque part ? demanda Al, soucieux.

- Pas vraiment, je pense plutôt que la tarte de Win m'a rendu malade, plaisanta Ed. ».

Il évita de justesse la clé à molette qui s'écrasa dans le mur de derrière. Ed s'empressa de partir en les saluant de la main et rentra chez lui.

* * *

Roy déposa sa veste sur le porte-manteau et retira ses bottes en soupirant. Les hauts-gradés ne lui avaient pas lâcher la grappe de toute la journée. Il leur avait pourtant remis Green, et les produits qu'il avait volé étaient de retour à leur place. Mais ils avaient trouvé le moyen de râler qu'un produit manquait toujours à l'appel. Et il avait beau eu interroger Green tout l'après-midi, ce crétin n'avait pas soufflé mot. Bizarre, il l'aurait pensé du genre lâche à tout balancer à la moindre menace, mais non. Il s'était contenté de le toiser haineusement. A croire que tout le monde prenait du plaisir à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et puis il y avait eu Hughes et ses paroles inquiétantes à propos d'Ed. Il avait envoyé Breda et Havoc vérifier les dires de son ami, un peu à contre-coeur. Quand Maes lui avait dit qu'Ed traînait dans les quartiers de l'Est, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. Peut-être qu'Ed se droguait ? Peut-être qu'il avait des ennuis avec des gars de là bas ? Pff, mais tout ça, ce n'était tellement pas Ed...

Alors quand Jean et Heymans étaient revenus tout essoufflés et qu'Havoc avait commencé sa phrase par « devinez quoi ! », Roy avait eu peur.

_« Hé, devinez quoi les gars ! lança Havoc, l'air excité._

_Hawkeye le fusilla du regard._

_- Oups, pardon, se reprit-il. Devinez donc ce qu'Ed est allé faire !_

_- Havoc ! s'exclama Breda, tu n'es pas obligé de raconter tous les détails ! Ed ne faisait rien de suspect, c'est tout. Y avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter Général, vous ferez passer le mot à Hughes._

_- Roh, ça va t'es pas drôle. Pour une fois qu'il fait quelque chose de normal, faut bien le raconter !_

_Havoc prit une grande inspiration. Figurez vous que notre petit Ed national est allé voir une fille !_

_Fuery et Falman tournèrent la tête brusquement, l'air surpris mais intéressés, et même les yeux de Hawkeye s'écarquillèrent un peu. Mustang n'eut aucune réaction._

_- Que, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par voir une fille ? répliqua timidement Kain._

_- Ben la totale ! Il est allé « voir » une fille, il mima les guillemets avec ses doigts. Et quelle fille ! Sublime ! Mais plus âgée, genre votre âge Général, que même vous vous auriez eu du mal à l'aborder, (sans vouloir vous offenser, hein)._

_- Je ne pensais pas qu'Ed aimait les femmes plus âgées...songea Breda._

_- C'est peut-être pour ça que Winry a finit avec Alphonse, contrairement à ce qu'on pensait, ajouta Fuery._

_Havoc ricana :_

_- Vous devriez faire gaffe lieutenant Hawkeye, peut-être qu'Ed vous a aussi dans son viseur ! Vous le trouvez comment ? »._

_Le chargeur de Riza se vida en un clin d'œil, ses balles cernant de toutes parts la tête de Jean, qui déglutit péniblement._

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avait-il eu aucune réaction à ce moment là ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu en rire, ajouter sa pierre à l'édifice des vannes d'un ton désinvolte comme les autres ? Il ne se serait pas privé habituellement de railler Fullmetal. Mais quelque chose était resté bloqué. Il n'avait rien pu dire. Il s'était juste figé, comme une statue de glace imperméable aux rires autour de lui. Rien n'avait transparu de sa carapace extérieure. Lui seul avait pu entendre son cœur frapper de toutes ses forces contre la paroi glaciale de son enveloppe glacée.

A cet instant, le black-out de son esprit ne lui avait pas permis de comprendre l'affolement de son corps. Maintenant, allongé sur son lit, avec du recul, il reconnaissait la sensation qui s'était emparée de lui, remplaçant la peur initiale. C'était la douleur qui l'avait figé. Une douleur que l'on ressent quand son âme est blessée, comme une désagréable impression de confiance déchirée, comme le goût amer de la trahison...

Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'Ed l'avait trahi ? C'était complètement idiot...Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Et puis il pensait beaucoup trop à Ed ! Il fallait qu'il dorme.

* * *

Midi moins quart. Edward était stressé. Il avait répété des centaines de fois dans sa tête l'ordre des événements à venir, avait essayé d'imaginer toutes les tournures que son plan pourrait prendre s'il y avait ne serait-ce que le moindre petit détail qui n'était pas à sa place. Il avait vérifié son cercle dessiné sur les calques apporté à Mona plusieurs fois en étalant chaque feuille à sa place devant lui. Tout était là. Les derniers jours, il avait modifié le cercle pendant les trois nuits qui avaient séparé ses deux visites à Mona pour qu'il ne manque rien. Tout était ficelé. Il se répéta encore une fois pour lui même en suivant de son index les tracés au crayon :

Trois cercles étaient enchevêtrés les uns dans les autres. Le cercle le plus au centre était celui représentant le lien avec la porte, autrement dit, le cercle de sa découverte initiale. Autour, il avait rajouté les lignes de deux autres cercles, qui résolvaient tous les problèmes que le premier avait pu poser. Le second cercle qu'il avait crée servait à résoudre le problème de l'activation alchimique de l'ensemble. Ce cercle avait la capacité d'aspirer la puissance de n'importe quel alchimiste qui toucherait le corps d'Ed. Il utiliserait donc l'alchimie puisée à un autre pour activer le premier cercle, puis le troisième. Ce dernier cercle qui formait la bordure du tatouage et s'étendait dans les « ailes » sur les épaules était le cercle de la transmutation humaine. Les trois cercles étaient reliés par des lignes transversales qui permettraient de conduire le flux alchimique et d'activer les cercle l'un après l'autre.

Le plan d'Ed était compliqué, mais parfaitement agencé. L'acétylcholine mettait trois minutes à agir. Al arriverait à midi. A onze heures cinquante-sept, il s'injecterait l'acétylcholine, qui arrêterait son cœur trois minutes après. Puis Al tenterait de le sauver en lui faisant un massage cardiaque avant même d'appeler des secours, Ed en était sûr. Le cercle 2 s'activerait et volerait l'énergie alchimique des mains d'Al qui voyagerait à travers le corps d' Ed, attiré par le cercle. Son frère ressentirait juste un peu de fatigue. Étant du même sang, leur emprunte alchimique serait pratiquement la même, et l'alchimie d'Al se mêlerait au cercle 1 du lien, formant la réplique de l'âme d'Ed, autrement dit de l'alchimiste destinataire des pouvoirs de la porte. Une fois les deux éléments réunis pour la transmutation humaine, à savoir la représentation de l'âme d'Ed, l'alchimiste réalisant la transmutation, et son corps rendu sans vie par l'acétylcholine, le cercle 3 s'activerait en dernier.

Et voilà, si tout se passait dans cet ordre, Ed se retrouverait devant la vérité, encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui serait véritablement le vainqueur. Le cercle 1 canaliserait son formidable pouvoir, la ramenant à son créateur, qui n'aurait qu'à claquer des mains pour reprendre conscience. Il serait probablement dans un sale état, à cause des effets de l'acétylcholine, mais il avait calculé la dose pour qu'elle ne soit pas mortelle...

Que de calculs incertains ! Si un des paramètres ne fonctionnait pas comme prévu, il pourrait rester coincé dans la porte, et être à sa merci totale, il pourrait mourir car son cœur n'aurait pas redémarré, ou que sais-je encore...Mieux valait ne rien imaginer.

* * *

Juste avant sa pause déjeuner, à midi moins quart, le téléphone sur son bureau sonna. Roy hésita à répondre vu l'heure, puis saisit le combiné en soupirant et décrocha. C'était Alphonse.

« Bonjour, excusez moi de vous déranger Général, mais j'aurais un service à vous demander...

- Bonjour, Alphonse, dis moi toujours, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit Roy d'un ton lasse, mais dépêche toi, mon estomac crie famine !

- Et bien justement, c'est à propos de manger...

- A propos de manger ?

A ce moment Hughes rentra bruyamment dans son bureau en lançant un « yo Roy » d'un ton enjoué.

- Oui, en fait, j'avais dit à Ed que je mangerai avec lui à son appartement, mais j'ai un cours qui s'est rajouté...Je l'aurais bien rejoint après mais il m'a dit qu'il était pressé. Est-ce que vous ne pourriez pas me remplacer ? Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre, mais je pense qu'Ed se sent un peu seul en ce moment, alors...

Roy regarda d'un mauvais œil Hughes qui s'était assis sur le rebord du bureau et qui écoutait la conversation, puis répondit :

- Bon, ne t'inquiète pas, on va aller le prendre chez lui et lui proposer un restaurant, Maes et moi, ça te va ?

- Oui c'est parfait ! s'exclama Al. Merci beaucoup Général !

- De rien, bonne journée Al.

- Et ne soyez pas trop pénibles avec lui, ajouta Al en riant, avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

- Pénibles ? Il nous trouve pénible ? Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre , s'interrogea Roy, jetant un regard vers son meilleur ami, un sourire en coin.

- Allez viens, si j'ai bien compris, tu m'embarques dans ton plan, alors je vais te conduire, déclama Hughes sur un ton théâtral.

- Hmm. ».

* * *

Onze heures cinquante-six. Ed s'assit en tailleur sur le plancher du salon, fixant l'horloge de la cuisine au loin. Un petit flacon dont le bouchon siégeait à ses pieds trônait dans sa main droite, tandis que son autre main serrait fort dans son creux un autre objet.

Onze heures cinquante-sept. Ed respira un grand coup en dépliant sa main gauche, laissant apparaître une seringue remplie du dangereux produit translucide. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la pendule, il se planta la seringue dans le bras et appuya lentement sur le bout. Le produit injecté, il jeta l'objet plus loin et sans lui prêter plus d'attention, s'allongea à même le sol.

Il ferma les yeux, et laissa l'image de Mustang l'envahir tout entier, pour calmer les battements rapides de son cœur. Peu à peu, il se laissa bercer par l'odeur fictive du Général imaginaire, épicée et rassurante, et ses oreilles cessèrent d'être dérangées par les bruits de son cœur.

Mais peut-être qu'ils cessèrent tout simplement.

_Quelques notes de l'auteur (encore -_-) : Pour ce qui est du tatouage au laser, j'aime les fanfics réalistes, et je sais pertinemment que cela n'existait pas en 1917. Cependant, je voulais vraiment faire une exception, car cette astuce m'aidait beaucoup et je ne voyais pas tellement d'autres solutions, qui ne fassent pas trop futuristes. J'espère aussi que je n'ai pas perdu tout le monde dans les explications alchimiques ! _

_Ps : Le dix septembre c'était mon anniversaire :D et le plus beau cadeau que vous pouvez me faire c'est un petit commentaire ;) Merci de votre soutien ! _


	6. Chapter 6

Dream about me Chapitre 6 :

_Désolée pour la publication en retard, merci à tous pour vos reviews et mp qui me font chaud au cœur ! Je publierai le Chapitre 7 dans le courant des vacances de Toussaint;) Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre que j'espère plaisant !_

Roy attrapa son long manteau noir et partit à la suite de Maes.

« Alors, tu m'expliques? Si j'ai bien compris on doit s'occuper de faire manger Ed? commença Hughes en se retournant vers lui.

-C'est ça. Alphonse m'a demandé de le remplacer, en quelque sorte.

-Il est inquiet.

-Oui, il avait l'air. Cet idiot cause vraiment du souci à tout le monde, soupira-t-il.

-Hmm. A certains plus qu'à d'autres, répondit Maes avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Mustang lui lança un regard réprobateur, qui semblait dire « N'ose même pas engager la conversation sur cette voie-là, sinon ton arrière-train va rôtir ». Ça promettait.

-Bon, où comptes-tu nous emmener? Tu régales au moins hein? Hughes rajusta ses lunettes en souriant.

-C'est pas comme si tu t'étais incrusté tout seul.

-Ah, mais si tu voulais un tête- à-tête avec Edward, il fallait me le dire tout de suite ! s'exclama Maes, qui n'hésita pas à franchir la limite, comme à son habitude. I fallait qu'il le teste. Après ce qu'il avait vu dans le regard d'Ed, il fallait qu'il sache à quel point Roy était conscient de la situation.

Ce dernier tourna la tête un peu brusquement et le fixa intensément. Maes connaissait son ami plus que personne et il savait très bien que cette façade imperturbable et ce regard profond étaient le symbole d'une réflexion intérieure. Roy avait son air calculateur. Il devait se concentrer pour trouver les mots adéquats. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il était envisageable que certaines paroles inappropriées lui échappent. Intéressant. De plus en plus intéressant.

-Pourquoi? demanda simplement Mustang. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais voulu voir Edward seul? J'ai largement assez d'occasions pour l'engueuler au bureau.

-Ce n'est plus un gamin, Roy. Et puis il ne fait pas que des conneries.

-Je le sais aussi bien que toi, Maes. Allez, accélère un peu, Al m'a dit qu'Ed n'avait pas beaucoup de temps.

-Tu te rends compte que c'est la deuxième fois que tu fais une tentative ratée pour changer de sujet ? ricana Maes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise à la fin ?!

-Rien, je constate simplement qu'on ne peut pas parler calmement du sujet « Edward » avec toi.

-Mais rien n'est simple à propos de lui ! Comment veux-tu rester calme en parlant de quelqu'un qui amène des cataclysmes partout où il passe !

-Tu exagères. Je vois juste que tu n'es jamais objectif avec Ed. Je trouve normal de te le faire remarquer, c'est tout. Personnellement, je pense plutôt qu'Ed est une des rares personnes avec lesquelles ton masque a du mal à tenir en place pour une raison ou une autre et que ça t'énerve.

Roy parut hésiter. Puis il relâcha un peu la tension de ses épaules et ferma les yeux.

-Je sais tout ça… Mes nerfs sont souvent mis à rude épreuve quand il est dans les parages, mais encore plus quand il n'est pas à proximité…Je peux t'avouer que depuis qu'il a perdu son alchimie et qu'il ne travaille plus dans l'équipe, je ne peux pas contrôler ses moindres faits et gestes, comme avant. Et vu le tempérament d'Edward, je trouve ça plutôt inquiétant.

-Hmm. C'est une illusion, Roy. Il a toujours été libre comme l'air, ce n'est pas toi qui va l'attacher. Il n'en a toujours fait qu'à sa tête, et malgré cela, il est toujours revenu vivant. Alors arrête de tout vouloir contrôler et fais lui un peu confiance, Hughes tenta d'être rassurant. Il sourit à son meilleur ami avec douceur.

-Je sais que sa vie lui appartient totalement maintenant, mais parfois, j'aimerais avoir rien qu'un peu d'influence dans ses choix, sans qu'il me regarde avec dédain, comme si je n'étais que l'autorité sévère qui le privait de sa liberté. Je ne suis plus son supérieur et j'espérais que son ressentit à mon égard disparaîtrait à la suite de tout ça. Il est tellement dur à cerner…

-C'est marrant que ce soit toi qui dise ça! Tu ne te laisses pas tellement mettre à jour non plus, mon petit Roy, plaisanta Maes en lui lançant un clin d'œil. Si tu savais comme j'ai galéré pour m'ouvrir ton esprit ! Heureusement que je suis doué pour lire les gens !

Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que votre situation n'a pas évolué ? Personnellement, je trouve que les tensions entre vous deux se sont atténuées avec le temps, et que vos disputes sont devenues plus, comment dire, amicales ? Hughes guetta du coin de l'œil la réaction de Mustang.

Ce dernier se contenta de soupirer, les yeux clos puis sembla plonger dans une réflexion profonde.

Quand il en ressortit, après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, ce fut pour dire d'un ton étrangement calme :

-Il y a quand même quelque chose d'extrêmement dérangeant dans ses yeux. Après une pause, il se reprit : en ce moment, je veux dire. Je ne l'ai pas tellement vu ces derniers temps, mais depuis que tu m'as fait part de tes doutes sur son humeur, je l'ai observé plus attentivement. Et je l'ai ressenti aussi. Il y avait cette espèce de froideur inhabituelle qui se dégageait de lui…J'ai eu peur Maes. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré quand il m'a rendu mon regard.

-Mmm, on devrait être prudent. C'est sûrement exagéré, mais si on juge après ce repas qu'il ne va réellement pas bien, je pense le faire suivre en permanence. Tu ne t'y opposeras pas ? ».

Mustang hésita, mais l'inquiétude dépassa finalement les remords et il hocha légèrement la tête de haut en bas.

Ils parlèrent de choses plus légères comme du dîner que Gracia voulait organiser avec leurs amis le soir suivant, jusqu'à arriver devant la large bâtisse de deux étages où habitait Edward.

« -C'est ici ? demanda Maes en désignant du doigt deux portes mitoyennes de plain-pied.

-Celle de droite, je crois. Ce sont des duplex, l'appartement de gauche doit être à quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Roy, s'avançant pour sonner. Il appuya sur le bouton et baissa la tête vers sa montre. Midi cinq.

-Il ne faudra pas trop traîner. On pourrait aller manger au Gochi, dans le quartier voisin ? proposa Roy.

-Buffet à volonté ? Tu as raison, il n'y a pas mieux pour remonter le moral de notre Edward national. Hughes sonna à nouveau, enthousiasmé par l'idée.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Tu es sûr qu'Alphonse l'a mis au courant ? s'impatienta Maes.

-Je ne sais pas, il ne s'est pas étendu sur les détails, avoua Roy.

-Il est peut-être sorti manger avec quelqu'un d'autre suite au retard d'Al ? Avec sa petite amie par exemple ? Hughes attendit de nouveau une réaction de son ami, mais il n'y en eut pas, ce dernier se contentant de hausser les épaules. Maes, un peu déçu, pensa « bon, ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'aurai, il est trop malin, mieux vaut ne pas insister… », puis d'un geste rapide, il fit tourner la poignée de la porte qui s'entrouvrit.

-C'est ouvert, constata simplement Roy.

-Belle déduction ! Bon, s'il nous ignore, moi je vais le traîner de force, s'exclama joyeusement Maes en franchissant le seuil de la porte ».

Après quelques secondes, Mustang suivit son ami à l'intérieur, en souriant. Maes était décidément en forme aujourd'hui, et ce midi s'annonçait plutôt folklorique. Il voyait déjà les mines boudeuses qu'Ed afficherait suite aux plaisanteries lourdes de son ami. Il réalisa alors que ces moments désinvoltes lui manquaient et que ce repas leur ferait finalement du bien à tous les trois.

Il passa le hall d'entrée et se dirigea vers le salon. Il avait visité cet appartement avec les Elric il y a quelques mois, et leur avait proposé de se porter garant pour le bail des deux appartements. Il se rappelait assez mal des lieux, mais le petit salon lui était resté en mémoire. En effet, il se rappelait surtout de la tête qu'Ed avait faite quand il leur avait proposé son aide. Son regard à ce moment-là, avait eu quelque chose de cruel et d'attristé, et les oreilles de Roy avaient cru percevoir une phrase criée « Vous prenez pas pour notre père ! » à travers ces yeux remplis de colère. Aucun son n'était plus sortit de la bouche d'Ed, et Al s'était empressé d'accepter avec un grand sourire.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Roy releva la tête et se prit le dos de Maes de plein fouet.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'énerva Mustang. Mais son sang se glaça quand il reconnut l'expression sur le visage de son ami.

-Magne toi, on a un problème, et un gros ! ».

Il vit Hughes se précipiter à terre sur le parquet du salon, et s'agenouiller à côté de quelque ch… ! Ed ?!

Il se jeta littéralement à côté de Maes, paniqué, cognant ses genoux au sol. C'était bien Ed, allongé là.

Livide. Il était livide. Plus rien ne restait de l'éclat doré de sa peau et les mèches de cheveux blonds collées à son front renforçaient ce contraste surprenant. Roy fut saisi d'horreur, et il lui sembla un instant sentir son âme frémir et descendre dans son estomac. La nausée qui s'empara de lui le fit pâlir et un liseré de sueur s'installa sur son front.

« Son cœur ne bat plus ! » Maes expira bruyamment l'air de ses poumons, essayant de se ressaisir.

Quand Hughes prononça ces paroles, Roy ne sentit plus rien. Un bourdonnement s'engouffra dans ses oreilles, embrumant son esprit. Un vide. Total. Effroyable. Plus rien.

Maes le secoua par les épaules.

« Roy, écoute moi, c'est pas le moment de paniquer. Je vais me servir du téléphone d'ici pour appeler les secours. Tu dois lui faire un massage cardiaque. Hughes perdit son sang-froid lorsqu'il vit le regard de Roy perdu dans le néant. Il hurla :

-Et ! Tu peux pas le lâcher sur ce coup là ! Reprend toi ! C'est clair ? ». Il le fixa droit dans les yeux.

Le haussement du ton fit sortir Roy de sa torpeur. Impossible. Le prénom Edward et le verbe mourir n'allaient pas dans la même phrase. Ils étaient totalement incompatibles. Il se redressa pour rencontrer le visage de Maes.

-Roy, c'est clair ?! insista ce dernier.

-Oui ». Et sans plus faire attention à Hughes qui s'éloigna vers le buffet en courant, Roy se mit à ramper à droite d'Edward. Il posa ses mains un peu au-dessus de son cœur, et ferma les yeux. Il appuya et commença à compter. Cette concentration rythmique avait un côté apaisant. Il réussit à calmer sa respiration et se mit à encourager Ed mentalement. Allez ! Merde, c'est pas toi l'invincible Fullmetal ? Allez ! Allez ! All… !

Un éclair. Tout était blanc. Roy crut un instant s'être évanoui, mais la couleur et les murs du salon d'Ed reparurent dans son champ de vision, quelques fractions de secondes plus tard. Il se sentit soudain complètement épuisé, mais s'obstina à ne faire attention qu'à l'éventuel soubresaut du cœur d'Edward. Il regarda de nouveau sa montre. Trois minutes. C'était long, qu'est-ce que c'était long ! Allez !

Maes s'agenouilla de nouveau de l'autre côté d'Ed et lui tint le poignet.

« Alors, il redémarre ? demanda-t-il, la voix remplie d'inquiétude.

-Non, pas encore, répondit Roy, désespéré et à bout de souffle.

-J'ai appelé les secours et fait privatisé une petite aile dans l'hôpital militaire de l'Ouest. Il faudra être le plus discret possible, tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui a causé ça…

-Ca y est ! Je sens quelque chose ! le coupa Roy, grisé.

-Essaie de maintenir le rythme, son pouls est encore vraiment trop faible…Ça va ? Tu es pâle, tu veux que je te remplace ?

-Ca va aller, ils arrivent bientôt ?

-Oui, ils avaient déjà une équipe en intervention dans un quartier voisin. Ils seront là dans une minute ou deux.

-Il se stabilise non ? interrogea Roy, un peu soulagé.

-J'ai l'impression, oui, soupira Hughes en lui adressant un petit sourire, se voulant rassurant. Mais son œil fut attiré par quelque chose de luisant, à moitié caché sous le fauteuil qui trônait au milieu de la pièce vide.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda doucement Roy, s'essuyant le front du revers de la main, contrôlant de l'autre le battement du cœur au niveau du cou d'Edward.

Maes s'était saisi de l'objet et le regardait d'un œil mauvais. Aucun doute n'était possible quant à sa nature. C'était une seringue, qui venait de servir, qui plus est. Il réfléchit quelques secondes et afficha une mine grave.

-Je ne crois pas que tu vas apprécier la réponse. C'est une seringue.

-On l'aurait drogué ? Mais pourquoi ? Qui pourrait lui vouloir du mal, il n'est même plus alchimiste d'état ! s'indigna Roy.

-Réfléchis. Quelqu'un qui aurait voulu s'approprier ses connaissances alchimiques l'aurait peut-être torturé mais pas drogué ! Et puis, de toute façon, les gens de cette sorte ne sont malheureusement pas assez idiots pour laisser des preuves en évidence. Non, tu sais ce que je crois, Roy ?

Je crois que personne ne lui voulait du mal. Personne, à part lui-même...ajouta-il tristement.

Roy se figea.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire…Il fronça les sourcils.

-Je veux dire…Tu te rappelles de ce que tu as vu dans ces yeux ? Nous l'avons vu tous les deux, Roy. Cette noirceur…Je crois qu'il a voulu se suicider ». Hughes baissa la tête pour ne pas avoir à affronter le regard de son ami. Roy resta un moment à observer Hughes, la bouche entrouverte, puis pencha de nouveau la tête vers Edward, résigné. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Cet être humain rayonnant, si courageux et si fort, malgré toutes les épreuves que la vie lui avait infligées, et surtout, avec cette envie de vivre dévorante, comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? La perte de son alchimie avait-elle été l'épreuve de trop ? Cela, Roy était en mesure de le comprendre. Mais quelque chose clochait. S'il y avait une chose dont Roy était sûr, à propos de Fullmetal, c'était de l'amour qu'il avait pour son frère. Il aurait pourtant juré, avant aujourd'hui, que la dernière chose qu'Edward ferait serait de faire endurer une telle souffrance à son frère. Le doute s'était insinué en Roy, peut-être de la même façon qu'il avait peu à peu pénétré Ed, jusqu'à le mener à ce dénouement étrange.

Les bruits d'une sirène retentirent dans la rue, et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer l'équipe de secours. Hughes leur fit signe et désigna Edward :

-Son cœur est repartit. Mais nous n'avons aucune information sur son état général, et son pouls reste faible.

-Bien, nous allons le mettre sous perf et respirateur, et on y va. Une idée de la cause ?

-Ce serait une injection d'un produit inconnu, Maes resta vague, méfiant.

-Ok. Allez, on l'embarque ! » s'écria le secouriste en se tournant vers ses collègues qui avaient fini de poser la perf.

Deux d'entre eux soulevèrent le brancard et repassèrent la porte sans perdre de temps. Mustang s'était relevé, et restait debout au milieu du salon, suivant le cortège du regard, un peu sonné. Maes lui jeta une œillade inquiète et lui dit en aparté :

« Accompagne les, tu en meurs d'envie. Je vais rester ici, voir si je trouve autre chose. Je te rejoins à l'hôpital. Il faudrait prévenir Al…Ça va aller ?

-Oui, merci Maes, je m'en chargerai une fois sur place». Il lui fit un signe de la main, et se dépêcha de rejoindre la camionnette.

* * *

Ses cils chatouillèrent le haut de ses joues. Il bâtît plusieurs fois des paupières avant que sa vue ne se stabilise. Il n'y avait que du blanc. Ed crut d'abord à l'hôpital, mais il ne semblait pas être allongé sur un lit ou quoi que ce soit de moelleux. Et puis il n'y avait rien autour de lui. Vraiment que du blanc. Il se redressa sur le côté, et ayant la désagréable sensation d'être observé, il fit volte-face brusquement. Son cœur explosa. C'est l'impression qu'il ressentit lorsque son regard se posa sur la seule chose qu'il n'aurait jamais voulue revoir dans sa vie. La Porte se dressait là, immense, imposante, sournoise. Ses intestins se contractèrent, et tous les muscles de son corps se raidirent quand il se leva pour affronter face à face l'objet de toutes ses peurs d'enfant. Allait-elle s'ouvrir ? Telle était la question selon laquelle serait déterminée toute la suite de sa vie. Si suite il y avait. Alors Ed s'assit en tailleur et attendit. Il n'avait que ça à faire dans cet espace hors du temps. Attendre. Quoi ? Une réaction, n'importe quoi. Finalement, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Quand Al le toucherait, peut-être est-ce à ce moment-là que la Porte s'ouvrirait.

Trop long. C'était trop long. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qui avait merdé. Al avait dû arriver en retard. Ou alors, Al l'avait bien touché, mais la réaction attendue ne s'était pas produite car son cœur n'avait jamais redémarré ? L'horreur. Jamais il ne voulait faire vivre ça à Al. Jamais ! Et puis, s'il était là, en train de réfléchir, c'est bien qu'il n'était pas mort ! Un terrible sentiment commençait à s'insinuer dans ses veines. Et si c'était ça ? Si la Porte s'était joué de lui encore une fois, et l'avait condamné à errer avec elle ici, pour l'éternité ? Ed ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût.

Un grincement sinistre retentit. Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent et la chair de poule envahit sa peau blême. Les deux battants s'ouvrirent en grand, et une odeur putride s'échappa de l'intérieur du néant opaque. Soudainement, son dos fut parcouru par une brûlure à la limite du supportable. Le cercle s'activait. Ed fixa l'intérieur de la Porte avec intensité, s'attendant à voir surgir à tout moment les longs bras décharnés et sans substance qui lui avaient tant enlevé, il y a maintenant huit ans de cela. Mais rien ne semblait sortir de cette obscurité béante. Il s'approcha légèrement, après tout, au point où il en était, il pouvait bien tout risquer. Tout d'un coup, un rayon bleu lancé à la vitesse de la lumière le traversa. Il ferma les yeux, s'apprêtant à ressentir une douleur intense, mais rien. Il abaissa ses prunelles dorées et vit que le faisceau le connectait tout simplement à la Porte. Il semblait venir de nulle part, la profondeur de la Porte étant totalement insondable. Ed voulut toucher cet étrange lien, mais sa main droite passa à travers. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, et le rayon suivit son mouvement, s'allongeant légèrement. Quel drôle de phénomène…C'était donc de cette manière qu'un alchimiste pouvait puiser dans le savoir de la Porte ? Grâce à un simple rayon bleu ? Il devait tester. Après tous les stratagèmes mis en place, ce faisceau lui paraissait trop simplement offert.

« Offert ? Nous t'avons connu moins prétentieux, Edward Elric !

La voix glacée et inhumaine tant redoutée vociféra ces paroles qui clouèrent Ed sur place. Il n'osa plus bouger. Seuls ses yeux pivotèrent dans leur orbite pour contempler les entrailles de la Porte.

-Claque donc des mains, petit alchimiste. Je t'épargne cette fois-ci, car les voleurs comme toi seront punis par la vie, de la manière la plus ironique qui soit.

Les menaces de la Porte, combien de fois avait-il pu les entendre ? Peu importe, il ne resterait pas dans cet endroit dénué de toute vie une seconde de plus. Pour une fois il allait lui obéir, à cette satanée chose. Et tout en douceur, comme pour une prière, il joignit ses mains pour la première fois depuis très longtemps.

-Adieu, Edward Elric ». La voix apathique sembla étonnamment dotée d'un soupçon railleur.

Aucun bruit ni étincelle alchimique ne se produisit, et pourtant, tout devint noir.

* * *

Roy examina sa montre. Déjà trois heures qu'Ed était enfermé dans cette chambre blanche sans âme. Après être resté à son chevet le temps que les médecins le stabilisent, il avait trouvé le courage d'appeler Al. L'étudiant avait bien entendu totalement paniqué, et était arrivé en courant comme un dératé à peine dix minutes plus tard. Roy avait senti un pincement au cœur lorsqu'Al l'avait fixé avec ses yeux remplis de culpabilité, complètement débraillé, essoufflé et stressé au bord de l'évanouissement. Il avait juste trouvé la force de lui dire quelques mots.

_« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Alphonse, personne n'a rien vu venir, il est si...imprévisible. Et puis je ne crois pas qu'à son réveil, il soit très heureux de trouver cette culpabilité dans tes yeux »._

Rien de plus. Il s'était éclipsé sur ces paroles, laissant sa place au jeune homme.

Il lui semblait à présent être dans ce couloir depuis une éternité. Il avait d'abord eu droit au briefing du médecin titulaire, de retour du laboratoire. Le compte-rendu de ce dernier avait laissé Roy sans voix. Selon lui, les examens d'Ed et les analyses sanguines ne laissaient aucune place au doute. Ed s'était injecté lui même le produit. Et quel produit ! La fameuse solution mystère manquant à l'appel dans les cartons du sous-sol ! Ed avait volé délibérément l'acétylcholine. Il avait prémédité son suicide... Ce dernier fait avait scié Roy en deux. Lui même pouvait comprendre cette sensation soudaine de vide, d'horreur et d'inutilité qui conduisait à des actes comme le suicide, elle s'était déjà emparée de lui lors du massacre d'Ishbal. Il mentirait s'il disait ne pas se rappeler la froideur du métal de son revolver sur la peau livide de son cou, à cette époque. Sous la folie du désespoir, le geste d'un esprit au bord de la rupture, oui. Mais comment pouvait-on préméditer sa mort d'une manière si précise, si glacée ?! Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Tout lui semblait bizarre, sorti d'un autre monde, d'une autre personne. Edward Elric abandonnant son frère et la vie pour laquelle il s'était battu...Il ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire, même avec l'implacable réalité de la porte d'hôpital devant laquelle il se trouvait. Le titulaire avait précisé que la dose injectée n'était pas mortelle, et le cœur avait donc pu être redémarré. Si Ed avait vraiment voulu mourir, personne n'aurait pu le sauver. S'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'était celle-ci. Et puis, pourquoi aurait-il invité Al à manger s'il comptait se tuer à cette heure ? Beaucoup trop cruel. Toute cette mascarade était beaucoup trop calculée, trop ingénieuse...C'était une tentative. Désespérée, oui. De suicide, Roy n'en était plus certain. Il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose d'insondable, de dérangeant, d'intelligent...

Il saisit sa tête penchée entre ses mains et massa ses tempes. Il réfléchissait trop, mais ces théories étranges le tenaient loin de la réalité. Des bruits de pas, eux véritables, se rapprochèrent et s'immobilisèrent à ses côtés. Sans se redresser, il reconnut les bottes de Maes et sentit la main de son ami se poser sur son épaule. Hughes s'assit sur le siège voisin et commença à parler doucement:

«J'ai retrouvé le flacon dans le salon, il avait roulé un peu plus loin... Comment va-t-il ?

-Il est stable. Mais il n'y a pas de signe de reprise de conscience. Al est avec lui, répondit-il, les yeux dans le vague.

-...As-tu pensé à la suite ? Hughes sembla hésiter. Je veux dire, il faudra être discret, personne d'interne à l'armée ne doit apprendre cet incident. Sinon, les officiers supérieurs comprendront bien vite qu'Ed est responsable du vol qui les préoccupe. Et même s'ils ne découvrent pas cette information, si la piste du suicide est inscrite officiellement sur son dossier médical, il sera viré, sans aucun doute. Il ne peut pas resté là trop longtemps...Mon service ne peut pas contrôler toutes les fuites dans cet environnement. Il y a trop de personnel qui gravite autour de lui. C'est mauvais, Roy.

-Tu as raison, soupira-t-il. Mais je n'ai rien en réserve cette fois-ci.

-Je vois bien que ton cerveau ne tient plus le coup, heureusement que je gère ! plaisanta Hughes pour détendre son ami de longue date. Dès qu'il se réveille, il faut qu'on le déplace. Il ne faudra pas qu'on le reconnaisse.

-Mais le déplacer où ? On ne peut pas le laisser de nouveau seul dans son appartement ! La voix de Roy trembla.

-Je sais. Et je ne pense pas que de vivre chez Al et Winry soit très bon pour son rétablissement. La culpabilité qu'Al ressent se lit sur son visage. Ed ne s'en remettra pas.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils ne le lâcheraient pas d'une semelle, comme s'il était devenu une poupée de porcelaine, ou un nouveau-né ! Roy émit un petit rire, en imaginant l'expression outrée d'Ed dans cette situation.

-Je pourrais l'accueillir chez nous quelques temps, Gracia n'y verrait pas d'inconvénient, et Elysia encore moins (sais-tu qu'elle l'appelle son prince ?! La première fois, j'ai cru que j'allais l'incinérer !). Mais je suis presque certain qu'il se sentirait comme un intrus dérangeant le bonheur de notre famille. Donc...Je pense qu'on devrait le loger chez toi », lâcha Maes d'un ton neutre, attendant la réaction de Mustang.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil inquisiteur à son ami, pour sonder quelques mauvaises intentions ou sous-entendus ici où là, mais il n'en trouva pas. Sans se donner la peine de répondre, il se replongea dans ses réflexions. Ed, habiter chez lui... Bien sûr, il avait de la place, les chambres d'amis n'étaient pas ce qui manquait. Mais saurait-il gérer cette cohabitation improbable ? Pouvait-il aider Ed mieux qu'un autre à surmonter tout ça ? N'était-il pas le pire ? Après tout, il avait été le premier à aller donner un coup de pied aux fesses à cet enfant amorphe dans son fauteuil roulant, mais était-ce encore la bonne méthode ? Et puis, avant toutes ses questions, Ed serait-il d'accord ? Ed allait-il se réveiller un jour ?

« Hé ! Roy ! Stop ! Stop. La voix rassurante de Maes mit fin à son monologue déprimant.

Je t'entends te torturer l'esprit jusque là ! Ça ne sert à rien. Tu verras bien hein. De toute façon, s'il y a quelqu'un qui a ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite influence sur lui, c'est toi, ok ? Maintenant on ne peut qu'attendre. Je suis désolé que ce soit si pénible... ».

Roy tourna la tête vers Maes et lui sourit faiblement. Un merci sincère et silencieux.

* * *

Une lumière. Enfin quelque chose, dans cet abysse sans fin ! Puis du blanc. Encore ?! Ah non...Cette fois-ci c'était vraiment l'hôpital. La lueur venait de l'extérieur et ses rayons réchauffèrent le cœur d'Edward à travers la fenêtre. Il reconnut la lune, imposante dans le ciel de Central. C'était la nuit. Pas vraiment rassurant, après l'épisode qu'il venait de vivre. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans l'éternité de la lune et dans le calme tamisé de cette chambre. C'était bien la première fois qu'il se sentait à l'aise dans un hôpital ! Il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit, soupirant longuement. Il respirait. Il était vivant. Pourtant, il n'osait pas bouger un orteil. Le souvenir de l'abîme était encore trop présent, et la voix dénuée de toute sensibilité de la Porte résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Puni par la vie...Ne l'avait-il pas assez été ? N'était-ce pas l'heure de prendre sa revanche sur elle ? Il était là, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Soudain, il eut l'envie irrépressible de savoir. Est-ce qu'il avait réussi ? Il se leva d'un bond, faisant face à la pénombre de la chambre. Son cœur s'accéléra de façon anormale et il fut immédiatement essoufflé. Il s'appuya au rebord de la fenêtre et attendit quelques minutes. Le calme revint. Il conclut que l'acétylcholine n'avait pas eu un impact très bénéfique sur son corps. Puis, il plaça ses deux mains dans la clarté de la lune et observa ses paumes. Ses doigts tremblaient. Non. Il tremblait tout entier. Quoi qu'il arrive, quand il aurait joint ses mains, il devrait affronter la réalité. Il prit une grande inspiration, et semblable au geste accompli devant la Vérité un peu plus tôt, il joignit ses mains, priant la lune et l'univers de lui rendre son pouvoir le plus précieux.

Il sentit les lignes brûlantes se mettre en mouvement dans son dos. Rapidement, la sensation alchimique serpenta dans tout son corps et la miraculeuse énergie jaillit entre ses mains jointes. Un bleu mystique, flamboyant, se mêla aux rayons lunaires et un indomptable frisson parcourut tout son corps en réaction à cette vision éclatante. Il sentit ses genoux se dérober sous lui. Il posa ses mains au sol et tenta de noyer tout son être dans cette mer alchimique. Ses épaules, son dos vibraient, et son cœur palpitant bruyamment semblait chanter sa victoire dans sa poitrine. Au bout de quelques secondes, relevant la tête, il se rendit compte que les éclairs bleutés avaient disparu et comprit que le flot nourrissant qui trempait ses mains et son visage était des larmes sortant de ses propres yeux. La sensation avait été trop intense. L'émotion l'avait complètement submergée. Jamais il n'avait connu un bonheur si intense. Il posa ses mains sur ses genoux et renversa un peu sa tête jusqu'à toucher le mur derrière lui. Il ferma ses yeux qui continuaient à verser un torrent de larmes. Les frissons quittèrent peu à peu son corps, et quelque chose d'étrange lui chatouilla les entrailles. Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres. Puis la sensation remonta et elles s'entrouvrirent, pour laisser sortir un rire incontrôlable. Il n'entendit pas cette personne alertée par ce bruit ouvrir la porte. Il continua de rire et de pleurer, et prononça ces mots qui signifiaient enfin quelque chose pour lui, à présent que l'alchimie et lui ne faisaient plus qu'un :

« Je suis vivant ! ».

* * *

C'était son tour de garde. Maes et Al dormaient dans une pièce voisine. Toujours assis sur la même chaise, il sirotait un grand café dans le calme du couloir sombre. Mais il y avait eu ce bruit. Étrange. Un rire. Ed. Le café avait finit par terre, et Roy avait ouvert la porte violemment. Il était resté figé. Ed était agenouillé au sol près de la fenêtre dans son pyjama d'hôpital trop large. Il riait comme un dément. Un rayon de lune éclaira ses joues et Roy s'aperçut qu'il pleurait.

« Je suis vivant ! ».

Une immense tristesse le poignarda. Il ne put que se jeter devant Ed et le serrer dans ses bras le plus fort possible. Ed ne se débattit pas. Après quelques instants, les soubresauts de ses épaules cessèrent et Roy desserra légèrement son étreinte. Il sentit Ed bouger. Deux mains s'aggripèrent à sa veste d'uniforme, juste au-dessus de ses hanches. Puis dans un murmure, Ed souffla un mot, la bouche presque collée contre sa chemise.

« Pardon... ».

Roy surprit une larme couler sur sa joue, et l'essuya avec sa manche.

* * *

Un calme impérial régnait en lui. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des années. Après les événements de la nuit dernière, il s'était réveillé dans son lit d'hôpital, seul, à nouveau. Il devait être aux alentours de midi, le soleil luisait d'un éclat particulier. A moins que ce ne soit cette paix intérieure qui le rende si beau à ses yeux.

Il repensa aux sensations de la veille. Il avait été tellement perdu dans cet espèce de soulagement, dans cet état de transe, qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ses gestes. Il se souvenait vaguement à présent de la voix de Mustang et de la chaleur de ses bras. Il lui semblait avoir murmuré quelque chose alors. Peut-être que son ancien supérieur avait pensé qu'il devenait fou.

Ed se sentait un peu perplexe. Il pourrait toujours faire croire qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce moment d'égarement. C'était quand même assez gênant.

Et même maintenant qu'il avait accompli l'impossible, récupéré son inestimable trésor, et recollé les parties de son âme brisée, le plus dur restait à faire. Il devait affronter le regard des autres, le regard de son frère. Il savait bien à quoi ça ressemblait, de l'extérieur. Qu'allait-il dire à Al ? S'il y avait de la colère dans ses yeux...Il ne pourrait probablement même pas lui faire face. De l'incompréhension, oui mais de la colère...Ce serait trop terrible. Encore maintenant, les affres de la culpabilité envers son frère continuaient de le ronger, même si elle était ancrée moins profondément dans son être.

A bien y réfléchir, il y avait des tas de conséquences auxquelles il n'avait pas pensé, avant de mettre son plan à exécution. Ses proches allaient forcément réclamer des explications à un moment ou à un autre. Que pourrait-il répondre ? Qu'il voulait mourir ? Bien sûr que non. Mais au fond, était-ce vraiment différent ? Même si la finalité de cet acte n'était pas la mort, ne restait-il pas désespéré et profondément égoïste ?

Un léger bruit retentit, comme une caresse contre la porte. A la manière de frapper, presque coupable, Ed reconnut Al immédiatement. Il se redressa soudainement et s'appuya contre l'oreiller, en suspens, dans une tension proche de la paralysie.

Alphonse entra discrètement dans la pièce et, semblant à peine réaliser qu'Ed était éveillé, il se dirigea vers la chaise à gauche du lit, et s'assit lentement, sans un bruit. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il se mit à fixer Ed dans les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose de solennel dans cette réunion. C'était la première fois qu'Ed avait peur de son frère. Pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche pendant plusieurs minutes. Ed soutenait son regard avec grand peine, essayant d'y lire une quelconque émotion. Il n'y avait pas de colère. Pas non plus d'incompréhension. Peut-être quelque chose de blessé, là, tout au fond, mais surtout, une écrasante détermination. Ed comprit que son frère ne parlerait pas. Al ne bougerait pas d'ici avant qu'Ed ne brise le silence. Cela ne ressemblait même pas à un ordre. Il était simplement prêt à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait, avec sa douceur et sa patience habituelle. Edward bénît son frère. Il était soulagé. Finalement, tout ce qu'il réclamait après tout ça, c'était un peu de confiance. Le seul regret qu'il pouvait lire dans ces yeux purs était le manque de communication qui avait mené à cette situation. Depuis toujours, ils ne comptaient que sur eux deux. Depuis quand avait-il mis Al à l'écart de sa vie ? Comme cela devait être douloureux à supporter ! Ed sentit monter une vague de culpabilité en lui. Il expira profondément et commença à parler d'une voix chuchotée, incertaine :

« Al...Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, avoua-t-il sincèrement, l'air contrit.

Avec une gentillesse infinie, son frère répondit doucement.

-Commence par ce qui te semble important Ed, moi, je veux juste que tu me parles, de toi, de tout ça... ».

Finalement, lui aussi était un peu perdu. Le cœur d'Ed se réchauffa. Être à proximité de Al avait toujours eu cet effet là sur lui. Il se détendait, devenait plus tendre, lui, l'indomptable Fullmetal. Son amour pour Al l'encourageait à tout lui confier. Mais pouvait-il lui révéler la vérité ? Serait-elle vraiment mieux accueillie que ce mensonge ?

Il fut sincère, concernant l'alchimie. Il raconta à Al comment ce manque s'était installé au fur et à mesure de la routine quotidienne, et l'avait rongé peu à peu jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à commettre cet acte inconsidéré. Il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre ce sentiment, cette absence terrible. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il s'était senti inutile pour l'équipe et s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir travailler avec eux. Al avait écouté attentivement, et ils avaient discuté longtemps des solutions à ses problèmes et de leurs états d'âme. Cela lui avait fait énormément de bien. Mais il n'avait rien laissé paraître de son vrai projet. Il avait juste laissé sous-entendre qu'il continuerait ses recherches pour trouver un moyen de retrouver son alchimie. Et puis, un jour, il dirait à tout le monde qu'il avait réussi, d'une manière un peu plus légale, ou que son alchimie était revenue. Mais ça, il avait le temps d'y réfléchir. En attendant, il irait s'entraîner secrètement.

Lors de ces confessions entre frères, Al, après avoir discuté avec Hughes et Mustang, lui avait avoué qu'il aurait aimé qu'il ne reste pas seul, après tout ça. Mais quand il avait suggéré qu'il pourrait aller vivre chez le général pendant quelques temps, Ed avait failli s'étouffer. Al avait eu beau lui assurer que c'était le meilleur choix pour lui et pour sa tranquillité, il se demandait encore pourquoi. Pourquoi Mustang, pourquoi ? Il venait d'en finir avec une torture, alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'une autre prenne sa place ? Mais ça non plus, personne ne le savait. Et puis il ne pouvait pas faire face au regard suppliant qu'Al lui adressait. Alors il avait accepté, tout en clamant à tord et à travers que le meilleur endroit pour sa santé mentale n'était sûrement pas la maison du Colonel bâtard ! Al avait sourit.

Toute l'équipe était venue lui rendre visite pendant la journée. Havoc et Breda, qui avaient apparemment prévu un certain nombre de blagues pour le faire rire, Hawkeye avec son regard maternel qui lui avait adressé quelques mots encourageants, Fuery avec sa timidité habituelle qui lui avait amené tout un tas de pâtisserie et Falman avec son calme rassurant pour finir.

Puis, après une autre nuit passée à l'hôpital et une dernière série d'examens physiques et psychologiques, Ed avait été autorisé à sortir par le médecin titulaire. Hughes l'avait ensuite escorté jusqu'à une voiture de fonction garée devant l'hôpital, accompagné de Mustang, qui les avait ramené devant la maison de ce dernier. Al avait été envoyé chercher quelques affaires pour qu'il puisse s'installer provisoirement dans une chambre chez le Général. Tout avait été assez soudain. Forcément, il fallait être rapide et discret, sinon de quoi aurait-il l'air si les foules apprenaient que le héros du peuple avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours ? Quel espoir y avait-il dans cette nouvelle pour tous ces gens ? Et puis il y avait Green et toute cette merde, avec l'armée. Pff, de toute façon, s'il s'entraînait à maîtriser son nouveau pouvoir, et qu'il revenait sur le devant de la scène militaire après un certain temps comme si de rien était, ces crétins ambitieux n'allaient sûrement pas cracher sur le « meilleur alchimiste de tous les temps », quels que soient les crimes qu'il ait commis.

En jetant un coup d'œil à Mustang qui commençait à descendre de la voiture, Ed réalisa soudain quelque chose. Finalement, tout n'était-il pas lié à cet homme-là ? Bien sûr, il avait voulu regagner son alchimie à tout prix parce qu'elle faisait partie de sa vie depuis toujours. Mais pourquoi diable voulait-il de nouveau rejoindre l'armée, si ce n'était, comme il l'avait avoué à Al, pour continuer à travailler avec cette équipe, avec Mustang ? Pourquoi tenait-il absolument à rester le meilleur alchimiste aux yeux de l'état, si ce n'était en vérité pour impressionner cet homme ? Edward pensa alors qu'il se ficherait bien d'être un génie, si ce regard brûlant et fier ne se posait pas sur lui à chaque fois qu'il réalisait une prouesse, avec une lueur d'intérêt. En fait, depuis le jour où il avait fixé ces yeux noirs, du bas de son fauteuil, et qu'il s'était senti si humilié, il n'avait cessé de faire la course pour être l'égal de cet homme.

Cette découverte le laissa désorienté. Hughes toqua à la vitre et le fit sursauter. Il ouvrit la portière, se mouvant lentement.

« Ca va ? lui lança Maes, sur un ton inquiet.

-Oui oui, j'ai un peu de mal à m'adapter, je dois avouer...

-Désolé que tout soit si rapide, répondit le Lieutenant colonel l'air triste. Puis son visage changea du tout au tout quand il ajouta :

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Royounet va prendre bien soin de toi !

Mustang qui cherchait ses clés lui jeta un regard noir en maugréant quelque chose.

-...Vous sentez pas obligé, surtout hein, Mustang », ironisa Ed.

Le général tourna la tête vers lui, et se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Il tourna les clés dans la serrure et leur fit signe d'entrer. La maison était assez imposante, et une allée pavée les avait mené jusqu'à la porte. Le couloir servant de hall d'entrée était assez spacieux et desservait le salon à gauche et la cuisine à droite. Au fond, un escalier de bois donnait accès aux étages.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser, je ne suis pas rentré voir ma petite famille depuis deux jours, soupira Maes.

-Dites bonjour à Elysia de ma part, Ed sourit vaguement.

-Je ne sais pas si je devrais, figure toi, ronchonna Hughes. Elle me parle un peu trop souvent de toi à mon goût.

Ed rigola, un peu gêné.

-Passe la voir, un de ces quatre, elle a eu peur pour toi, elle aussi, tu sais, dit-il, gentillement.

-...Oui, désolé...Je n'y manquerai pas, voir son sourire me fera plaisir, répondit-il, attendri.

-Bon, vous m'appelez s'il y a quoi que ce soit, et je ne veux pas retrouver cette maison en ruine ou en cendre demain matin, c'est clair vous deux ? s'exclama Maes sur un ton théâtral.

-Allez, vas-t'en ! ordonna Mustang, avec un petit sourire en coin.

-A plus ! ». Et le Lieutenant colonel s'éclipsa sur un clin d'œil final.

« Enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt, se réjouit Roy. Il se tourna vers Ed :

-Il m'a épuisé, je vais faire du café, tu en veux ? proposa-t-il, ne connaissant pas les habitudes de son pensionnaire improvisé.

-Je veux bien, répondit Ed.

-Tu peux aller voir ta chambre et poser tes affaires si tu veux, c'est celle de gauche, en haut des escaliers, la porte est ouverte.

-...Ok. Ed hésita, puis tourna finalement les talons pour se diriger vers l'escalier. Il saisit le sac qui contenait le reste des multiples choses qu'il avait reçues à l'hôpital et commença à monter les marches.

La tête de Mustang reparut dans le couloir :

-Et Ed...Fais comme chez toi . Un simple sourire, sans rictus s'afficha sur les lèvres du Général.

Ed le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répondit avec toute la sincérité qu'il pouvait :

-Merci ».

Mustang disparut de nouveau dans la cuisine, et Ed entreprit de visiter sa chambre. Poussant la porte, il découvrit une pièce banale, dotée d'un papier peint bleu avec plusieurs tons pastels. Un lit double en bois massif trônait au milieu, prenant la moitié de la place. Un fauteuil était placé dans le coin arrière droit de la pièce, tourné face au lit. Une armoire en bois dans les tons du papier peint et une commode de nuit blanche complétait les espaces libres. Le tout faisait très manoir à l'ancienne, avec la luminosité de la fenêtre curieusement placé en haut du lit en plus. Ed laissa choir le sac sur le fauteuil et s'assit sur le couvre-lit.

Tous ces objets étaient autant de tentations auxquelles il devait résister. Et pourtant l'envie de tester son alchimie circulait en boucle dans son cerveau et anesthésiait toute autre pensée. Dès qu'il identifiait une matière, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander « comment pourrais-je transmuter ceci ? ». C'était infernal. Il devait absolument se débarrasser de tous ces frissons d'excitation qui parcouraient son corps. Il secoua la tête et décida de redescendre. La caféine n'allait pas arranger son état de nerf, et la situation étrange dans laquelle il se trouvait non plus.

Quand il arriva dans la cuisine, Mustang versait le liquide bouillant dans les tasses, sur un bar relié au mur. Deux tabourets hauts l'encadraient de chaque côté.

« Assied toi, dit Roy en désignant l'un des deux.

Ed s'exécuta et saisit la tasse. Il dut l'observer comme les autres objets, avec une lueur dans le regard un peu trop intense pour être considérée comme normale car Mustang lui demanda :

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui ! Affirma-t-il avec ardeur.

Mustang haussa un sourcil, surprit. Mais il enchaîna tout de même.

-La chambre te convient ?

-Oui, c'est très bien. Je n'en ai même souvent pas connu d'aussi luxueuse, lors des missions que vous me donniez, répondit Ed avec un petit regard de défi.

Le fameux sourire sarcastique apparut sur le visage de Mustang. Il renchérit :

-Tu feras tout de même attention à ne pas te perdre dans le lit, Fullmetal, il est un peu grand pour toi.

Ed fut sidéré. Comment pouvait-il balancer une blague sur sa taille dans un moment pareil ?! Quel conn***. Pourtant une agréable chaleur familière se répandit à l'intérieur de son corps, à la suite de cette réplique osée. Ah, la nostalgie du bon vieux temps !

Finalement, Mustang le traitait normalement. La tristesse et la pitié à son égard n'étaient pas visibles dans ses yeux. Encore une fois, Al avait eu raison. C'est ici qu'il se remettrait le mieux de toutes ses émotions. Après tout, il avait l'habitude des situations peu communes et il s'habituerait vite à l'étrangeté de celle-ci, si Mustang continuait de ramener un peu de normalité dans sa vie.

Il pouvait admettre maintenant, avec du recul et un peu plus de maturité que Roy Mustang était celui qui connaissait le mieux son fonctionnement, peut-être encore mieux que lui-même.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Mustang partit ouvrir, et revint dans la cuisine accompagné de Al. Il lui servit un café et alla chercher une troisième chaise.

« Je t'ai ramené des affaires, Nii-san. Tu sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup de vêtements ? Tes placards sont pratiquement vides !

-Hmm, répondit machinalement Ed. J'y connais rien Al en fringues. Ce que j'ai est largement suffisant.

-Je ne suis pas de cet avis ! Général, pourrez vous l'emmener acheter de nouveaux vêtements ?

Roy et Ed regardèrent Alphonse avec des yeux ronds.

-Tu sais Al, je ne suis pas complètement handicapé non plus...

-Quels que soient tes arguments, Edward Elric, ils sont réfutables ! déclama Al sur un ton faussement sévère. Tu dois t'acheter des vêtements, et tu ne peux pas sortir seul. Le général t'accompagnera, donc.

-Quoi ?! Comment ça je ne peux pas sortir seul ? s'écria Ed.

-C'est la règle d'or numéro un ! Tant que tu n'as pas prouvé que tu allais mieux, tu dois toujours sortir accompagné ! Et si tu oses désobéir, Edward Elric, si tu OSES !

-C'est bon j'ai compris, j'ai compris, le calma Ed. Il avait vu planer l'ombre de la colère terrible qui s'abattrait sur lui s'il contrariait son frère, et la culpabilité l'obligeait à se plier à sa volonté.

-Et moi je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? argumenta Roy.

-Vous, général, vous faites ce qu'on vous dit ! » s'énerva Alphonse. Puis, se rendant compte de son impertinence, sa timidité revint au galop et il s'excusa.

* * *

Roy se retint de rire pendant la remontrance d'Alphonse à son frère. Tout commençait à rentrer un peu dans l'ordre, et cette impression était agréable, bien que la proximité inhabituelle avec Edward restait étrange. D'autant plus qu'il avait de plus en plus peur. Peur de ses propres sentiments. Quand, plus tôt, Ed n'avait pas répondu en hurlant « qui est aussi petit que je ne sais quoi » à sa provocation, et qu'à la place de ça, un sourire sincère avait éclairé son visage, Roy s'était rendu compte qu'Ed avait grandi. Fullmetal n'était définitivement plus un enfant. Son sourire l'avait rassuré et avait ramené l'espoir qu'il n'avait pas vraiment voulu mourir. Un autre espoir avait été ravivé par ce sourire, mais Roy n'arrivait pas à l'identifier. En tout cas, cette sensation semblait se rapprocher de quelque chose comme l'espoir...

* * *

Ils discutèrent plus calmement tous les trois un bon moment autour de leur café qui avait refroidi. Ce petit moment réconforta Ed. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'aperçut après coup qu'Al s'était levé et s'apprêtait à partir. Il voulut se lever pour lui dire au revoir, mais il eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un mouvement qu'Al s'était déjà jeté à son cou. Dans cette étreinte, il ressentit toute la détresse qu'avait pu éprouvé son frère, et, assaillit par un sentiment d'urgence, il le serra plus fort encore. Puis Roy raccompagna Al à la porte. Ed s'échoua dans le canapé confortable du salon, qui était curieusement positionné dos à la cheminée et les observa de loin. Al serra la main à Mustang, comme pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il faisait pour eux.

Les lignes du cercle s'éveillèrent soudain, et il eut la sensation que son dos brûlait. Lorsque leurs mains se séparèrent, la brûlure prit fin immédiatement. Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent. Un effroyable pressentiment s'insinua lentement en lui.

* * *

Quand Roy se retourna et s'appuya sur la porte qu'il venait de refermer, il croisa le regard d'Edward, assis sur le sofa. Il était magnifique, et la teinte du feu de cheminée qui éclairait seule la pièce lui faisait une sorte d'aura mystique. Lorsqu'il réalisa que ce qu'il décelait dans ses yeux était proche de la terreur, il eut un irrépressible besoin de le protéger.

Soudain, tout se mit en place dans sa tête. Il l'aimait. C'était aussi simple que ça.

* * *

_Bonjour à tous ;) J'ajoute ces quelques lignes pour répondre à deux ou trois questions sur ce chapitre qui sont apparues dans vos reviews:_

_Par rapport à la brûlure que ressent Ed à la fin, l'explication est laissée vague intentionnellement. Tout ça sera révélé dans le chapitre suivant. Mais il fallait bien comprendre que ce qui provoque la brulure est le contact entre Al et Mustang..._

_Ensuite, le choix d'Ed consistant à ne pas réfuter sa tentative de suicide, même auprès de son frère (ce qu'il se serait probablement empressé de faire s'il n'avait pas une bonne raison, car ce n'est pas dans son caractère d'inquiéter les gens) s'explique tout simplement par le fait qu'il souhaite par dessus tout que son plan, et que son alchimie retrouvée restent secrets pour l'instant, non seulement parce que c'est totalement illégal (même si cela n'a jamais freiné Ed) et qu'il n'est pas certain de sa totale réussite, mais surtout car il pense faire encore plus de mal aux gens qu'il aime s'ils venaient à apprendre cette vérité. Ed pense qu'il aurait été bien pire, surtout pour son frère, de supporter son égoïsme qui consistait à garder toute sa souffrance pour lui et à travailler d'arrache-pied pour réaliser sur lui même une sorte de transmutation humaine qui réveillerait le traumatisme toujours présent de leur passé, que de supporter l'égoïsme (c'est une vision du suicide que certaines personnes ont) de l'acte de se donner la mort. De plus, pour Ed, la souffrance était à un point tellement insupportable qu'il ne voit pas de réelle différence entre ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il laisse croire._

_Voilà ce que je voulais faire passer, mais j'ai tendance à oublier que cette histoire est en moi et non en vous, et qu'il est parfois difficile de deviner tout ce que mon écriture passe sous silence ! N'hésitez pas à me demander d'être plus précise, ou à me poser d'autres questions, s'il vous reste des doutes à la fin de votre lecture !_

_A très bientôt, et encore merci à tous !_

_Trainsaya_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : _Il s'est bien fait désirer celui-là ! Vous pouvez l'insulter oui oui (le chapitre, pas moi ;). Bon je promets dorénavant de ne plus faire de promesse de dates, je n'y arrive pas ! Merci à tous pour vos chaleureuses reviews et je souhaite une bonne rentrée aux courageux qui reprennent demain ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous apportera une petite touche lumineuse !_

Après s'être tourné et retourné des heures durant dans ce grand lit froid, Ed émit un grognement agacé. Il se redressa lentement, et attrapant les montants de la tête de lit, il s'étira de tout son long, malgré les protestations sonores de ses articulations. Son dos le tirailla légèrement, puis quand la cacophonie matinale de son corps s'atténua et que tout redevint calme, il se leva d'un bond énergique. Une douce odeur de café envahit ses narines et il s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte. Pourtant, quelques instants plus tard, un peu gêné, se rappelant qu'il n'était pas chez lui, il revint sur ses pas et enfila son débardeur bleu qui le quittait rarement et remis en place son large pantalon de pyjama noir.

Une vapeur sucrée lui fit oublier toute discrétion quand il descendit les escaliers, et il entra dans la cuisine à grands pas. Mustang se tenait de dos, préparant le café. Ed s'assit sur un des tabourets et vola un croissant parmi les viennoiseries qui trônaient sur la table.

« Bonjour . lança-t-il la bouche à moitié pleine.

Roy se retourna et le fixa quelques secondes, un petit sourire en coin.

-Bonjour Fullmetal. Mais sers-toi, je t'en prie !

-C'est vous qui m'avez dit de faire comme chez moi, ronchonna Ed.

-Hmm. Roy but une gorgée de café, et posa une seconde tasse devant Edward. Je dois partir au bureau avant qu' Hawkeye ne me tire aimablement dessus. Je pense qu'Al voudrait que tu restes ici...J'ai une grande bibliothèque plus quelques ouvrages rares dans ma chambre, si ça peut t'occuper aujourd'hui. Et puis si tu veux préparer le dîner de ce soir, ne te gêne pas, j'adore mettre les pieds sous la table en rentrant du boulot ! Il sourit ironiquement.

-Pff. Moi, cuisiner ? Vous avez peur de rien ! Ed ferma les yeux et soupira de plaisir en humant son café fumant. Voyant que Mustang le regardait bizarrement, il renchérit :

-Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas être en retard ?

-...En effet. Roy mis sa tasse dans l'évier et partit en direction de l'entrée, où il se vêtit de sa veste d'uniforme. Ed entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il attendit le claquement final, mais ce dernier ne vint pas. A la place, la voix amusée de Mustang retentit de nouveau :

-Au fait, si tu t'ennuies, tu peux faire la vaisselle, je suis sûr que tu serais très sexy en tablier, Fullmetal ! Et la porte se referma.

-Je suis pas votre bonne ! » s'écria Edward, mais c'était trop tard. Connard. Ed finit son café d'un trait, se brûlant la langue. Soudain, tout était silencieux, vide. Sa colère retomba bien vite. Sans cette présence enivrante, le murmure ensorcelant des objets s'insinua de nouveau dans son esprit et il savait déjà qu'il ne lutterait pas. Il monta à l'étage, troqua son pyjama contre son pantalon en cuir noir, enfila blouson et bottes et se précipita vers la sortie. Il remplit ses poumons d'air frais, et s'obligea à respirer lentement, pour calmer l'excitation qui parcourait son corps. Après une demi-heure de marche, il s'arrêta devant un mur en pierre qui devait bien mesurer deux mètres. Il l'avait déjà escaladé, mais ce temps là lui parut tout d'un coup très lointain. Il le franchit sans difficulté, et rentra dans le grand hangar désaffecté par le conduit d'aération. La tâche s'avéra un peu plus compliquée qu'auparavant, maintenant qu'il avait grandi, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Arrivé au bout, il donna un coup de pied dans la grille qui bloquait le passage et sauta au sol. Il prit quelques secondes pour observer cette grande pièce. Même les tâches de sang étaient encore là. Son sang. Au pied de ce pilier où Slicer l'avait presque achevé. Quel meilleur endroit pour redonner vie à son alchimie ? Le laboratoire numéro 5 était à présent réellement désaffecté et même si un gradé quelconque passait inspecter l'endroit, il ne s'étonnerait pas de sentir des émanations alchimiques, au vu du passé de ce lieu maudit.

Ed ne savait pas par où commencer. Il s'accroupit au sol. Il devait d'abord apprendre à maîtriser le flot alchimique intense de la Porte. Laisser l'alchimie s'insinuer en lui, doucement, par petites touches, puis conduire le flux à travers son corps jusqu'à ses mains, pour ensuite relâcher l'énergie à l'extérieur. Il claqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre et ferma les yeux. Il eut l'impression qu'un geyser d'énergie jaillissait de son dos pour s'enfuir dans toutes les directions possibles. Paniqué il plaqua ses mains au sol, tentant de lui donner une trajectoire maîtresse. Dans un grondement de tonnerre assourdissant, les éclairs bleus foudroyèrent le béton qui vola en éclats, projetant Ed un peu plus loin. Il resta allongé quelques instants, fixant le plafond. Bon, ça n'allait pas être facile de faire dans la finesse aujourd'hui ! Il sourit en regardant le trou qu'il venait de faire dans le sol du laboratoire. Au moins, c'était efficace. Ed se remit sur pied, et chercha un objet plus précis sur lequel il pourrait s'entraîner. Ce bout de tuyau métallique ferait l'affaire.

Au bout de quelques heures d'acharnement et de tuyaux explosés, il était finalement parvenu à lui donner la forme qu'il voulait. Ce n'était pas digne des plus grands sculpteurs, mais pour un premier essai, Ed s'en contenterait. Une fois son obsession réalisée, il remarqua qu'il était vidé de toute force, et qu'il avait terriblement faim. C'était l'heure de rentrer.

En sortant tant bien que mal du tunnel d'aération, il s'étonna de l'obscurité naissante. Il était si tard que ça ? Il se mit à courir sur le chemin du retour. Il ne savait pas si c'était par peur d'être découvert, ou par envie de retrouver cet endroit étrangement confortable. Peut-être qu'il devrait faire quelque chose pour remercier Mustang ? Il s'arrêta dans une boulangerie et observa la vitrine alléchante. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien aimé ? Il opta finalement pour deux tartes au citron, se rappelant celles que faisait Gracia, et ajouta deux baguettes à sa commande. En arrivant, il se rendit compte qu'il était parti en laissant tout ouvert. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si Mustang lui avait laissé des clés, puisqu'il n'était même pas sensé sortir. Il posa ses achats sur la table de la cuisine et resta immobile un instant. Puis il se décida à aller explorer cette bibliothèque dont Mustang lui avait parlé. Impressionnant. Les yeux d'Ed brillèrent devant tant de savoir réuni. Des rayons entiers d'ouvrages avec de vieilles couvertures en cuir se tenaient devant lui. C'était un peu comme un paradis. Et cette odeur de papier si passionnante...Il appréciait de plus en plus cette maison. Une sensation amère s'empara de lui, quand la pensée de quitter cet endroit le traversa. Ce n'était pas sa maison. Il n'avait jamais eu de chez lui. Mais Ed se plaisait à imaginer que s'il devait exister un tel endroit pour lui, il ressemblerait à celui-ci. Le sourire de sa mère envahit son esprit, et il pensa soudain à Mona. Avait-elle eu vent de son « accident » ? Il n'avait même pas pensé à elle. En fait, il y avait beaucoup de gens à qui Ed n'avait pas pensé...La tristesse le saisit, et son regard se perdit dans les couvertures cuivrées. Le claquement de la porte d'entrée retentit. Sortant de sa torpeur, il attrapa un ouvrage au hasard, et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Dès qu'il passa la porte qui séparait la bibliothèque du salon, livre en main, la voix de Mustang résonna dans ses oreilles.

* * *

Voyant Ed franchir le seuil du salon, revenant de la bibliothèque, Roy sourit.

« Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Tu as passé ta journée là-dedans hein ? Alors tu as trouvé ton bonheur ? demanda-t-il en jetant sa veste sur le porte-manteau. Il y eut quelque chose d'intense dans l'affirmation d'Ed quand il le fixa.

-Oui...Il eut l'air surpris de sa propre réponse, puis se reprit. Non. A vrai dire, j'en ai pris un au hasard, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

Étrange. Roy se dirigea vers la cuisine et voyant les paquets sur la table, il se retourna :

-Tu es sorti ?

-Oui, j'avais besoin d'air. J'ai pris du pain.

-Merci. Je vois que tu ne t'es pas risqué à préparer le repas ?

-Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, je n'avais pas envie de vous empoisonner ce soir , répondit malicieusement Ed.

Roy sourit.

- Légumes et viande ça te va ? » Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il serait amené à prononcer cette phrase dans sa vie, et surtout pas pour Ed. Il réprima un rire. Cette situation était vraiment...

Il se mit à cuisiner, pendant qu'Ed lisait tranquillement sur le sofa. Il repensa à ses conclusions de la veille, qui le plongèrent dans une intense réflexion. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé ce genre de sentiments auparavant. Ni pour ses nombreuses conquêtes féminines, ni pour qui que ce soit d'autre, et encore moins pour un homme. Roy était totalement conscient de sa bisexualité, et ce depuis longtemps. Il n'en faisait juste pas étalage, et préférait souvent les rencards féminins. Mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir envisager Ed dans ce rôle là. Bien sûr, il avait des excuses, Ed avait changé et Roy n'était pas aveugle au point d'ignorer sa beauté. Mais tout cela restait du domaine de l'attirance physique, et ce n'était pas celle-là qui l'effrayait. Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il se rassure. Oui. Demain il appellerait Célia. Non, Valérie. Ou peut-être Carry ? Il ne pouvait pas accepter ces sensations interdites. Et puis, Ed était intouchable.

« C'est prêt ? s'enquit Ed derrière son dos, le faisant sursauter. Roy abaissa les yeux sur sa préparation et s'aperçut que les extrémités des haricots commençaient à noircir. Il stoppa le feu d'un geste un peu brusque.

-Vous pouvez pas vous empêcher de tout faire rôtir hein, Monsieur le Flame alchimiste ? ricana Ed. Roy lui jeta un regard noir et les servit. Ils mangèrent dans un silence reposant. En fait, Roy hésitait depuis quelques minutes à poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il avait peur que cette dernière menace le léger équilibre qu' Ed semblait retrouver peu à peu. Finalement, il jugea que cela briserait la glace et commença, hésitant :

« Qu'est ce que ça te fait ? De lire ces choses sur l'alchimie je veux dire...Roy leva les yeux au ciel. C'était pathétique. Ed leva les yeux de son assiette, la bouche entrouverte. Il sembla hésiter entre mensonge et vérité, mais probablement conscient que la blessure se lisait dans ses yeux, il opta pour la sincérité.

-C'est...C'est passionnant, comme avant...Et en même temps c'est différent. L'envie de mettre les théories en pratique est remplacée par...quelque chose de mélancolique, de passé.

Il cherchait ses mots. Roy pensa que mélancolie était trop faible pour caractériser le vide qu'Ed ressentait, mais il se tut.

-C'est un peu comme quand je pense à ma mère...confia Ed.

-Promet moi.

-Quoi ? demanda Ed, surpris.

-De ne pas refaire la même erreur que pour ta mère, souffla Roy.

-...

Ed le regarda tristement et baissa doucement la tête.

-J'ai acheté des tartes au citron, vous aimez ? dit-il en se saisissant de la boîte en carton contenant les pâtisseries.

Roy n'insista pas, ce sujet était encore trop douloureux pour Edward.

-Oui, j'aime bien les desserts en général, mais les tartes au citron ont une saveur particulière pour moi.

-Ah ?

-Ma mère adoptive en faisait des délicieuses.

-Vous avez été adopté ?!

-Oui. Roy sourit. C'est si surprenant ?

-Oui ! Non, c'est juste que je ne savais pas. Il se reprit et enchaîna avec aplomb. Je veux dire, j'ai souvent eu une pensée pour votre mère qui a probablement dû supporter plus longtemps que quiconque votre sale caractère.

-Sale merdeux, va ! Ça me fait penser, les ouvrages les plus intéressants de ma bibliothèque sont tous sur les étagères du haut, c'est dommage que tu ne puisses pas les atteindre...

Ed le toisa les yeux mi-clos, puis se détendit et lança :

-Ok, bien joué. Un partout. Il sauta de son tabouret et partit dans le salon, agitant la main. J'ai payé le dessert, alors vous débarrassez ». Roy se retint de lui envoyer une remarque cinglante et regarda sa main. Encore maintenant, il était surprenant de ne plus voir briller l'éclat de ces doigts métalliques.

Ils passèrent une soirée calme au salon, lisant chacun devant le feu et Roy se surprit à trouver sa maison plus chaleureuse.

* * *

Samedi. Mustang n'irait pas travailler et Ed ne pourrait pas aller s'entraîner. Mais il pourrait profiter du soleil et de la présence du colonel. Échange équivalent. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ed eut envie de sourire dès le matin. Roy lui avait proposé hier soir d'aller en ville, exécuter la mission qu' Al leur avait donnée. L'idée de s'acheter des vêtements était plutôt ennuyeuse pour Ed, qui n'avait jamais porté une grande attention à sa garde-robe. Mais d'aller faire du « shopping » avec Mustang, ça, c'était vraiment le comble de la bizarrerie. Peut-être bien qu'il était passé dans un univers parallèle, après son passage devant la porte ? Ed soupira de ses pensées stupides et sauta du lit, pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Après s'être douché, il se sécha les cheveux avec la serviette qui lui avait été attribuée, et observa quelques secondes son reflet dans le miroir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il trouva à ses yeux un éclat particulier, un petit quelque chose de vivant. Peut-être que tout allait s'arranger pour une fois. Haussant les épaules, il noua ses cheveux plus que longs en une tentative de queue de cheval, et sortit de la pièce, prêt à affronter la journée...

« Mais c'est vrai que ta garde-robe a l'air varié, Fullmetal ! lui lança un Roy enjoué. Est-ce que tu as au moins changé de chaussettes ?

Peut-être qu'il avait parlé trop vite, finalement. Ed se baissa pour ramasser une chaussure dans le couloir, qui après un beau vol plané, alla se cogner contre le mur en pierre juste à côté de la tête du général.

-D'accord, d'accord, on n'est pas du matin, je note, soupira Roy avec ce petit sourire en coin qui avait le don de l'énerver.

-J'en ai plusieurs des comme ça, c'est tout, se justifia Ed en désignant son débardeur. Et puis si vous voulez renouveler toutes mes fringues avec votre porte-monnaie, ça me dérange pas tant que ça.

-Très bien. Prend ta veste, on y va ». Ed marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles en finissant d'engloutir son croissant et le suivit à contre-cœur.

« Vous m'emmenez où ?

-Chez mon tailleur. Il a une boutique sur l'avenue Beauvau.

-Parce que le grand général Mustang si occupé à gravir les échelons a le temps d'aller se faire faire du sur-mesure ? déclama ironiquement Ed sur un ton théâtral.

-Il faut savoir ce qu'on veut, avoir la classe, répondit Roy en se montrant de la main, ou...Il toisa Ed de haut en bas.

-Oh ça va, hein ».

Mustang esquissa un sourire, et tourna soudainement à gauche, entrant dans une petite boutique à la devanture bourgeoise. L'intérieur était tout aussi...sophistiqué, jugea Ed, affichant une moue sceptique. Cette ambiance le mettait étrangement mal à l'aise. Des centaines de vêtements s'alignaient bien rangés sur des cintres en feutre noir jusqu'au comptoir en bois du fond, derrière lequel demeurait le tenancier. Mustang le salua d'un geste de la main et se tourna vers Ed.

« Je ne sais pas si je devrais te laisser le choix, mais bon...On va quand même essayer. Prend ce que tu veux et essaie le, je te dirais après si c'est une catastrophe ou pas.

-Je dois comprendre que vous doutez de mon bon goût ?

-...Mustang sembla hésiter entre rire ouvertement ou se retenir. En tout cas, tu ne trouveras pas de manteau rouge vif avec des sigles alchimiques ici.

-J'ai abandonné ce manteau il y a quelques années, je vous signale, ronchonna Ed qui se mit en quête de vêtements un peu plus...sobres. Il sélectionna un pull en cachemire gris, une chemise blanche bouffante qui se resserrait vers le bas, et...il ne put résister au polo rouge à col beige qui lui faisait de l'œil, seule pièce d'un couleur tranchante dans la boutique. Quand il se dirigea vers la cabine d'essayage, un bras lui bloqua le passage. Ed leva un regard interrogateur vers Mustang.

« Montre.

Ed soupira mais suivit la directive et exposa ses trois choix.

-Les deux premiers sont biens. J'étais sûr que tu le prendrais, dit-il d'un air malicieux en désignant le troisième article. Allez, je te l'accorde ». Et il retira son bras. Ed prit quelques minutes pour essayer les vêtements puis sortit de la cabine l'air satisfait.

«Prend aussi un pantalon. Le cuir, c'est bien mais ça tient chaud, dit Roy calmement, saisissant les trouvailles d'Ed.

-Vous allez vraiment me payer tout ça ? s'étonna Ed. C'est quand même pas donné...

-Disons que ma promotion me laisse des bénéfices dont je ne sais plus quoi faire », Roy sourit.

Ed haussa les épaules et choisit un pantalon noir, dans une matière souple qui lui était inconnue. Mustang fit signe au tenancier qui s'empressa de les rejoindre.

« Ajoutez-moi ça aussi, dit-il en tendant une chemise bleue claire d'une matière épaisse accompagné d'un gilet sans manche noir ». Ed entra dans la cabine et les entendit discuter pendant qu'il enfilait le pantalon.

«...chemise blanche, cravate, pantalon, chaussures noires.

-Bien, Monsieur. Je prends les mesures et je vais chercher ça.

Ed sortit de la cabine et déposa le pantalon avec le reste de ses achats sur le comptoir. Le tenancier s'approcha de lui, un mètre à la main et prononça les mots suivants avec déférence :

« Voudriez-vous bien retirer votre veste et votre haut jeune homme ?

Ed le regarda quelques instants hébété, et resta inerte. Le vieil homme sembla déstabilisé et reformula sa demande.

-Je dois prendre vos mesures pour le costume...répéta-t-il contrit.

-Quel costume ? répliqua Ed en regardant Mustang droit dans les yeux, méfiant.

-Ton costume, Ed, tout homme a un jour besoin d'un costume, répondit Roy, ajoutant un clin d'œil.

Je vais payer, dit-il en lui tournant le dos, laisse toi un peu faire, Ernesto ne va pas te tuer ».

Ed regarda le mètre d'un mauvais œil, mais s'exécuta en silence. Le dit Ernesto mesura sa taille, et nota le résultat sur une feuille. Ed était prêt à lui décocher un coup de poing à la moindre expression mais les traits de son visage restèrent neutres. Il fit ensuite des mesures partant de son nombril à ses pieds, puis entoura le mètre autour de ses épaules et de son torse. Ed soupira.

* * *

Roy sortit le prix qu' Enersto lui avait soufflé en liquide et posa les billets sur le comptoir. Il glissa de nouveau son porte-monnaie en daim dans sa poche et se retourna. Le tenancier entourait maintenant la taille d'un Ed affectant une moue frustrée, ses bras le long du corps, et Roy sentit tout d'un coup l'air se raréfier autour de lui. Il déglutit difficilement, observant peu discrètement le torse doré de son subordonné, musclé et délicat, parcouru de quelques cicatrices ici et là. Il s'avança légèrement, essayant de détourner son regard quand il crut distinguer des serpentins bleutés dans la vitre qui reflétait Edward de dos. Mais lorsqu'il la contempla de plus près, il ne vit rien d'autre que l'éclat du soleil qui tapait dans la glace. Il fit alors volte-face pour vérifier le dos d'Edward, où rien ne lui sembla luire non plus. Il leva un sourcil interrogateur, puis sortit de sa rêverie quand il s'aperçut qu'Ed le fixait droit dans les yeux. Un peu gêné, il focalisa son attention sur Ernesto et s'adressa à lui :

« Alors, vous pensez avoir ce qu'il faut en réserve?

-Oui, ses mesures sont idéales pour moi, si tous mes clients étaient taillés comme cela, j'aurais beaucoup moins de travail ! s'exclama le vieil homme souriant, puis se tournant vers Ed qui rougissait, lui dit : vous pouvez vous rhabiller, jeune homme.

Ed s'empressa de le faire, et Roy émit un petit rire moqueur, qui lui valut une œillade des plus noires.

« Amenez nous donc ce costume, Ernesto, je sens que sa patience arrive à bout, fit Roy en indiquant Ed d'un mouvement de tête.

-Bien, Monsieur ». Il revint avec les pièces demandées et les tendit à Edward, qui les saisit un peu brusquement et s'enferma dans la cabine en claquant la porte, tout en grommelant on ne sait quelles insultes envers Roy. Quand il ressortit, il avait tout revêtit sauf la cravate, dont les deux extrémités pendaient de chaque côté de son cou.

« Fullmetal, ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas faire un nœud de cravate? soupira Roy. A ce moment là, il comprit qu'il avait dépassé la limite car Ed balança d'un ton rageur :

-La dernière fois que j'ai mis une cravate, c'était pour l'enterrement de ma mère, alors excusez-moi de ne pas me rappeler comment on fait le nœud ! Roy resta quelques instants sans voix, puis il s'avança vers Ed, saisit les deux bouts de cravate et se mit à faire le nœud lui même.

-Excuse moi, murmura-t-il délicatement. Ed dut être surpris car il eut un mouvement de recul.

-C'est bon, ça va... Quand Roy eut fini, Ed se tourna vers le miroir et dit pragmatiquement:

-On dirait un pingouin.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ça te va très bien. N'est-ce pas Ernesto ?

-Oui, il est parfait, répondit du tac au tac le vieux tailleur, avec son accent de l'ouest.

-Ca ne fait pas un peu trop garde du corps ? demanda Ed, se mettant un peu de biais.

Oh non. Roy devait résister...Et puis merde, l'occasion était bien trop belle. Alors, il se pencha et murmura dans l'oreille d'Ed qui tressaillit :

-Mon cher Edward, ne t'inquiète pas, un garde du corps, c'est plus grand ».

Ed resta quelques secondes immobile, pendant lesquelles Roy recula d'un pas son sourire au coin des lèvres, puis il explosa. Hier quand Roy avait remarqué qu'Ed ne réagissait plus vraiment à ce genre de taquineries, il avait été un peu déconcerté, et il était très fier d'avoir remédié à ce léger problème.

Ernesto, craignant pour sa boutique, se dépêcha de plier les articles dans un sac, de le tendre au général et de les saluer en les poussant gentiment dehors.

Une fois sortis, Ed resta silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'aperçoive qu'il portait toujours le costume.

« Merde ! s'exclama-t-il en commençant à retirer la veste et à desserrer la cravate. Du coup je fais n'importe quoi ! ajouta-t-il en jetant sa veste sur Roy qui fit mine d'être offusqué. Puis Ed roula les manches de sa chemise jusqu'aux coudes en soupirant.

-J'ai trop chaud maintenant.

-Arrête de t'agiter dans tous les sens et ça ira peut-être mieux expira Roy. Mais au fond de lui, il était content. Après tout, un Ed râleur en costard débraillé, c'était une vision plutôt...agréable. En tournant la tête sur le côté pour stopper ses pensées dérivantes, il aperçut un marché.

-Ah, tiens, on va en profiter pour faire les courses, en un jour, tu as presque vidé mon frigo !

-Le colonel Roy Mustang va faire ses courses au marché...fit remarquer Ed sur un ton désabusé.

-Général, Ed, Général...Et figure toi que je mange aussi, je me lave, je vais aux toilettes, je dors...

-Oh ça va hei...

Ed s'arrêta en plein milieu de la rue et l'expression de son visage s'assombrit soudain. Roy s'aperçut alors qu'une jeune femme s'était avancée devant eux. Elle semblait être une apparition d' un autre monde, avec ses cheveux roux auréolés autour de son visage fin. Il se mit à penser qu'elle serait une jolie conquête pour sa soirée lorsqu'elle décocha une gifle foudroyante qui s'abattit sur la joue gauche d'Edward. Roy en resta bouche bée, puis retint un rire quand il vit qu'Ed faisait exactement la même tête, tête qui avait pratiquement tourné de quatre-vingt-dix degrés sous l'impact inattendu.

Lentement, Ed reprit une figure présentable et regarda cette femme comme honteusement. Roy suivait la scène en spectateur et n'en perdait pas une miette. Elle s'adressa alors à Ed d'une voix tremblante remplie de colère.

«N'ose plus jamais décider de mourir sans m'avoir avertie avant, Edward Elric !

-Mona, je... ».

Et la jeune femme le serra dans ses bras avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire un seul mot de plus. La surprise passée, Ed ferma les yeux et lui rendit son étreinte. C'est au moment où ce sentiment désagréable et pas totalement inconnu se mit à bouillir dans les entrailles de Roy que les paroles goguenardes d'Havoc et Breda lui revinrent en mémoire. Il sut alors qui était l'inconnue. La jalousie gronda dans son corps entier, d'autant plus que cette femme devait s'approcher plus de son âge à lui que de celui d'Edward. Aveuglé par ces sensations amères, il sursauta quand elle lui adressa la parole.

« Veuillez m'excuser, je ne me suis même pas présentée, je devais d'abord extérioriser...hmm hmm. Elle toussa comme pour évacuer sa gêne et enchaîna. Je suis Mona, une amie d'Edward, enchantée Roy Mustang, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Étonné qu'elle connaisse son nom et par la curiosité un peu trop visible dans ses yeux, Roy saisit sa main, et répondit froidement :

-Enchanté.

-J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, dit-elle en envoyant un clin d'oeil à Ed, dont la joue droite prit la même teinte que la gauche meurtrie.

Roy ne sut quoi répondre, alors il demanda à grands regrets:

-Voulez-vous que je vous laisse un moment ? J'ai des courses à faire.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine, c'est moi qui vais vous laisser, répondit doucement Mona en lui souriant. Puis se tournant vers Ed, elle l'observa quelques secondes et lui dit d'un ton franc et enjoué :

-Tu es très beau comme ça. Qui t'a acheté ça ? Mais sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, son regard passa d'Ed à Mustang, puis de Mustang au sac qu'il portait, pour retourner se fixer sur Ed accompagné d'un large sourire.

Je vois, dit-elle. Passe me voir un moment, cette semaine, on discutera. Et ne t'avise pas de mourir entre temps », elle le menaça du doigt, puis s'éloigna agitant la main en guise de salut.

* * *

Ed était mortifié, même s'il le cachait tant bien que mal.

« Une vraie tornade, cette fille, déclara Mustang.

-...Je ne vous le fais pas dire...répliqua-t-il, le regard perdu dans ses chaussures reluisantes.

-Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de femmes t'intéressait, ajouta Roy d'un ton neutre.

-Qu! Vous êtes bouché ou quoi ?! C'est une amie ! se défendit-il.

-Hmm hmm, moi aussi j'ai ce genre d «amies », Mustang afficha un sourire ironique.

-Si vous êtes incapable d'avoir une relation avec une fille sans la mettre dans votre lit, ce n'est pas mon cas ! Et puis je ne suis pas.. ! Ed s'arrêta. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire ? Je ne suis pas hétéro ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme s'il en était au point de balancer ce genre d'informations capitales à Roy Mustang.

-Et j'y pense, pourquoi a-t-elle dit qu'elle avait beaucoup entendu parler de moi ?

-! Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ! Vous m'énerviez tous les jours, je lui ai sûrement raconté maintes et maintes fois la manière dont vous me torturiez avec vos missions débiles et vos sermons imbuvables ! Peut-être bien que je lui ai même dit à quel point vous étiez un connahmphh !

-Ça va, ça va j'ai saisi. Bon on les fait ces courses, ou on continue comme ça jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe ? » s'énerva Roy, puis il retira sa main de la bouche d'Edward, qui inspira un grand coup.

Mustang acheta ce dont ils avaient besoin pour la semaine, suivi d'Ed qui traînait des pieds, gêné par le silence pesant.

Mais plus que la gêne de la rencontre avec Mona et ses conséquences, ce qui l'avait réduit au silence était plutôt cette poignée de main. Il avait été pétrifié par la terreur. Dès que la main de Mona avait touché celle de Roy, son dos s'était enflammé. La douleur l'avait cloué sur place. Heureusement, le contact n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais cela avait suffit à Ed pour comprendre que quelque chose avait sérieusement merdé dans son plan, et qu'en plus, Roy y était directement lié. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr. Il devait lui parler. Mais l'ambiance entre eux deux était plutôt mal partie pour la journée...

Roy était de dos, occupé à faire cuire les pommes de terre et Ed, assis sur sa chaise de bar essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur son livre. Après cinq minutes d'efforts vains, il abandonna ses tentatives et son regard se perdit quelque part dans les cheveux de son beau cuisinier. Quand ce dernier se retourna et les servit, il dut remarquer qu' Ed le fixait un peu trop intensément car il demanda l'air inquiet :

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Ed prit une grande inspiration, et se décida à poser ses questions fatidiques, même si au fond de lui, il connaissait déjà la consternante réponse.

-Je me demandais...Qui est-ce qui m'a trouvé le jour où...enfin, vous voyez. Ce n'est pas Al n'est-ce pas ? osa-t-il, hésitant. Son soudain sérieux sembla surprendre Roy, qui marqua un temps avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Non, Al m'avait appelé pour me dire que vous deviez manger ensemble, mais qu'il avait un empêchement. Maes et moi sommes donc allés chez toi et c'est là que nous t'avons trouvé...

-Est-ce qu'il a fallu me réanimer ? s'enquit Ed.

-Oui...Pendant que Maes appelait les secours, j'ai fait mon possible... ».

Ed le savait. C'était logique. Alors pourquoi cette phrase attendue lui avait-elle fait l'effet d'un coup mortel ? Il aurait dû faire plus attention ! Il aurait dû s'assurer avec une certitude infaillible qu'Al serait présent à midi pile ! Comment avait-il pu baser tout son plan sur un hasard pareil ? Il avait été complètement inconscient. C'était une catastrophe. Le cercle avait aspiré l'énergie de Roy, et son emprunte alchimique n'avait absolument rien en commun avec celle d'Ed. Maintenant, tout était possible ! En plus des brûlures insupportables à chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait en contact avec Mustang, qui sait comment son alchimie pourrait réagir ? Une idée horrible lui vint à l'esprit. Et si lui non plus ne pouvait plus toucher Roy ? Impossible. Atroce. Insoutenable. Intolérable. Infernal.

Les vitres de l'unique fenêtre de la cuisine explosèrent, dans un étrange bruit crépitant. Ed sursauta sur sa chaise, et vit Roy tourner la tête aussi vite que lui dans la direction du son.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ?! Tu as vu quelque chose ? l'interrogea Roy du coin de l'œil, concentré sur l'encadrement de la fenêtre dont il ne restait plus grand chose. Ed n'avait rien vu. Mais il sentait à présent le cercle dans son dos se rendormir. Il comprit bien vite que son alchimie avait brisé la vitre. Il s'empressa de répondre :

-Non...Vous avez des ennemis qui vous cherchent des noises en ce moment, colonel ? Il se força à afficher un sourire narquois.

-Pas que je sache, non, enfin pas plus que d'habitude... ». Roy haussa les épaules, et se contenta de fermer les volets pour empêcher une éventuelle menace extérieure de se frayer un chemin dans sa cuisine. Ils se mirent à ramasser les éclats de verre en silence. Mustang sortit de la pièce, et revint avec un de ses gants sur sa main droite. Inutile, se dit Edward, puisque la menace venait de l'intérieur...Il se prit la tête de ses deux mains. Tout commençait à aller de travers. Il avait absolument besoin d'espoir. Même si ce qu'il attendait de Roy n'était qu'un vieux rêve et le restait, aucune porte réelle n'avait vraiment été fermée. Il avait toujours cette lueur au fond de lui qui lui permettait de vivre. Mais si jamais il ne pouvait plus toucher Roy, alors toutes ces portes se fermeraient à jamais et lui enlèveraient ce désir ardent de vivre. Il aurait un pied dans la tombe...

Il sentit une main se poser sur son genou fléchi.

« Ça va ? demanda Roy d'une voix douce. Ed leva un regard affolé vers lui, se préparant à la douleur. Mais rien ne se produisit. Il fut tellement soulagé qu'il se mit à rire paisiblement. Quand il vit que Roy le regardait d'un air de plus en plus troublé, il saisit le poignet de la main toujours posée sur son genou.

-Oui, merci...Je veux dire, merci de m'avoir sauvé ce jour là ». Ed afficha le sourire le plus éclatant dont il était capable. Roy ne dit rien, mais ses yeux vifs irradiés de tendresse répondirent à sa place et réchauffèrent violemment le corps d' Ed. Pourtant, Mustang se leva brusquement et se détourna d'Ed pour jeter les morceaux de verre à la poubelle. Ed se redressa et suivit ses mouvements. Il le vit aller dans le couloir de l'entrée et attraper sa veste.

« Vous allez où ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

-Je sors un moment, la maison est à toi », Roy sourit, et franchit la porte sans plus d'explication.

Ed resta les bras ballants dans l'entrée. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais rien à cet homme.

* * *

Roy se laissait emporter depuis un moment par ses pieds qui avançaient au hasard dans la ville de Central où la nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Quand Ed lui avait sourit sincèrement, il avait su qu'il devait sortir. S'il était resté, il l'aurait probablement plaqué au sol sans se soucier le moins du monde des éclats de verre et il aurait dévoré cette bouche souriante avec appétit. Il était toujours en colère quand il sentait le contrôle de ses actes lui échapper, ce qui se produisait souvent avec Ed. Et cette journée n'avait été qu'un enchaînement de pertes de contrôle pour lui. Il y avait eu leurs nombreux accrochages, où Roy se retrouvait totalement incapable de cesser leur petit jeu, puis ce moment où il avait murmuré sa réplique dans l'oreille d' Ed et qu'il avait dû se retenir d'enserrer sa taille de ses bras, il y avait eu Mona et la jalousie brûlant son corps, et la fenêtre qui avait éclaté soudainement alors qu'ils se parlaient d'une manière plus douce et intime que d'habitude. Et il y avait eu ce merci chaleureux...Il était complètement déstabilisé. Il devait absolument se sortir de l'engrenage Edward. C'est en obéissant à cette résolution que sa promenade choisit comme destination son bar habituel. Il commanda son verre de whisky à un jeune serveur en saluant d'un signe de tête le barman. Les heures et les verres commencèrent à défiler dangereusement, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule, interrompant ses rêveries hantées par les yeux dorés. Sans même se retourner pour voir qui l'avait sorti de sa torpeur, il prononça ces paroles d'un ton railleur :

« Ta femme t'autorise encore à fréquenter de tels endroits ?

-Ce bar n'est pas si mal famé, et puis je t'ai déjà dit que le mariage signifiait à mes yeux bonheur, confiance et liberté. Ce n'est pas une cage dorée, philosopha Hughes en prenant place sur le tabouret voisin.

-Hmm.

-Ma parole, tu es déjà bien entamé, mon cher Roy. La situation chez toi te ruine le moral à ce point là ? Maes riait.

-C'est épuisant ! J'en ai déjà marre.

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'il fait ?

-Rien, il m'envahit c'est tout ! Et il fait même pas exprès...Roy se prit la tête.

-Tu te laisses envahir tout seul mon pauvre. Il est complètement ancré en toi, tu n'y peux rien, tenta Maes en souriant.

-T'es chiant.

-Venez manger tous les deux demain soir, après le boulot. Ça lui fera du bien de voir d'autres gens, et qui sait, peut-être qu'à toi aussi.

-Hmm, ça m'éviterait de cuisiner.

-Adjugé. Bon je rentre, je te conseille d'en faire de même ». Hughes s'éclipsa en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Roy le regarda s'évanouir dans la nuit. Ancré en lui, hein ? C'est ce qu'on allait voir ! Et il se hâta sur un chemin qui n'était pas celui de sa maison. Il toqua discrètement d'abord, puis d'une manière un peu plus appuyée ensuite, contre la lourde porte en chêne.

« Carry, c'est Roy ». La porte s'ouvrit et il rentra dans le salon d'un pas décidé.

* * *

Ed avait passé son après-midi à lire près du feu, plus ou moins apaisé. Malgré tous les doutes concernant son alchimie et ses dérives, avec du recul, il pouvait dire qu'il avait passé une bonne journée. Sa nouvelle situation d'invité lui avait paru presque normale et ses rapports avec Roy n'étaient pas devenus inconfortables ou étranges comme il l'avait craint. Au contraire même, son dernier regard avait laissé présager une évolution plutôt amicale, et cela avait suffit à calmer Ed, qui avait enfin pu se concentrer sur ses lectures.

Il s'aperçut qu'il était pratiquement huit heures et se dit qu'il pourrait peut-être faire un effort pour leur cuisiner quelque chose. Il pouvait au moins faire cuire de la viande et des œufs, peut-être même faire un gâteau. Ils avaient l'habitude d'en faire, Al et lui chez Winry et Pinako, quand ils étaient plus petits. Ed sourit en pensant à cette vieille chouette qui leur courrait après, agitant son rouleau à pâte et en hurlant qu'ils avaient mis de la farine partout. Décidé, il se mit à la tâche avec entrain.

Il était de nouveau assis dans son fauteuil, la tête en bas et les pieds sur le dossier. Il attendait. Il avait tout fini, mis la table, des couvercles sur les casseroles pour maintenir la chaleur et le gâteau gonflait dans le four, dorant tranquillement. Dix heures. Ed se redressa et l'espace vacilla un instant avant de reprendre ses formes initiales. Roy avait sûrement mangé à l'extérieur. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Son estomac gronda, mais il décida d'attendre encore un peu.

Il se réveilla, tiraillé par une sensation désagréable. Onze heures sept. Il eut à peine le temps de comprendre qu'il s'était assoupi dans le salon que la douleur l'assaillit et le contraint à s'agenouiller au sol. Il serra les dents et agrippa le tissu rembourré du fauteuil de ses mains crispées, en attendant que la brûlure s'estompe. Mais rien ne changea. Ed étouffa un cri. Ça, ce n'était pas une poignée de main. Son regard revint à nouveau sur l'horloge du salon, et la réalisation le heurta de plein fouet. Ça n'allait pas s'arrêter. Roy devait...Roy devait être avec quelqu'un...Quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Et s'abandonner à...Il ferma les yeux. L'homme qui le hantait depuis de longues années dormait avec quelqu'un d'autre et lui, il était condamné à le savoir de la plus horrible des manières qui soit. Son cœur se remplit de colère. La douleur s'intensifia et il remarqua à peine le pot de fleur sur la table voler en éclats et répandre son eau sur les livres et sur le plancher. Il avait l'impression d'être trahi, comme si toute cette journée n'avait été qu'une mascarade où Mustang s'était constitué un nouveau masque pour le narguer. Bien sûr que Roy ne lui appartenait pas, qu'est ce qu'il croyait ? De rage, il lança un coussin à travers la pièce. Le feu s'éteignit soudain, et un verre sur le bar explosa. La douleur allait le rendre fou. Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et se jeta sur son lit. Il se tordit dans les draps quelques minutes et n'y tenant plus, il déchira sa chemise blanche dont les lambeaux tombèrent lascivement sur le sol. Il se releva et courut dans la salle de bain, où il se retint de tomber au rebord de l'évier, la tête baissée. Son regard brumeux contempla passivement les gouttes de sueur coulant de son visage s'écraser sur le carrelage immaculé. A ce moment, il était certain de pouvoir tuer n'importe qui. Il se força à pousser ses respirations jusqu'à l'extrême. Ses mains tremblantes devenaient de plus en plus blêmes et commencèrent à fissurer l'évier en porcelaine tellement la douleur le transperçait. Au bout de quelques instants, il s'aperçut que la flaque de sueur se teintait de rouge. Il se retourna alors brusquement pour tenter d'apercevoir son dos dans le miroir au cadre argenté. Le sang suintait du cercle alchimique et perlait lentement sur le carrelage. Ed n'en pouvait plus. Il tomba au sol. Dans un dernier effort, il rampa jusqu'à la cabine de douche, et repoussant les mèches de cheveux qui lui collaient au visage, il ouvrit l'eau, tournant le curseur vers la plus glacée qui soit. Lorsque le flot gelé le frappa et coula le long de son dos, Ed ne put cette fois retenir le hurlement inhumain qui s'échappa de sa bouche et se recroquevilla contre le mur du fond.

La douleur continua un moment, maintenant Ed immobile, dans une sorte de transe, puis commença à diminuer peu à peu sous les bien-faits de l'eau froide. Ed rouvrit les yeux, dans un état d'épuisement absolu, et regagnant brièvement un peu de lucidité, observa la scène qui s'étendait devant lui. La salle de bain n'était plus qu'un océan d'eau sanglante. Il perdit ses mains dans ses cheveux trempés, les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et ses lèvres affichèrent un sourire désenchanté.

« Puni par la vie de la manière la plus ironique qui soit, hein ? ».

Il eut l'impression de laisser passer un temps interminable jusqu'à ne plus ressentir aucune brûlure sur sa peau. Quand il fut sûr de pouvoir tenir debout, il se leva lentement, s'aidant du mur carrelé et des portes de la cabine de douche. Il marcha dans l'eau écarlate avec dégoût pour atteindre l'évier, et se tourna plein d'appréhension pour découvrir son dos.

Rien. Il n'y avait plus rien à part de vagues traces de sang séché. L'alchimie s'était déclenchée et l'avait soigné seule, et il lui semblait même la sentir s'activer à l'intérieur de son corps, et reconstituer le sang qu'il avait perdu. Ed eut la détestable sensation d'être habité par une force défiant la nature, incontrôlable et destructrice. Secouant la tête pour faire fuir ces pensées lugubres, Ed observa une fois encore la pièce abîmée et l'odeur de pourriture qui s'en dégageait remua ses organes. Il fallait qu'il nettoie tout, car si la douleur s'était arrêtée, il n'y avait qu'une seule raison. Roy était sur le chemin du retour, et il fallait qu'il utilise l'alchimie s'il voulait finir dans les temps. La peur le saisit à l'idée de devoir canaliser cette puissance maudite. Il respira profondément, et essaya de retrouver la confiance de celui qui avait été le meilleur alchimiste de son temps. S'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle il était doué, c'était l'alchimie. Oui, cette science perdue pour laquelle il avait tout donné. Il avait enfin retrouver le pouvoir grisant des transmutations sans cercles, et plus encore. Les yeux clos, il concentra son énergie en un point fixe, et plaqua ses mains au sol. Il ne gaspillerait pas cette chance. Les éclairs bleus circulèrent dans les rainures du carrelage sous l'eau rouge qui commença à s'évaporer. Fier de sa réussite, Ed enchaîna les transmutations sans perdre de vue sa concentration, répara l'évier, rinça son dos et nettoya la douche. Puis il appliqua ses mains sur son pantalon en cuir, lourd et humide pour se rendre son confort habituel. Quelque chose le contrariait...Il était sûr d'oublier...Le salon ! Ed dévala les escaliers et remit le coussin en place, sécha le sol et les livres gorgés d'eau d'une transmutation habile. Quand il entendit des pas, il paniqua et se dépêcha de jeter les débris du vase et du verre qui se mêlèrent sans distinction aux restes de la vitre de la cuisine. Il remonta les escaliers comme une flèche, son automail laissant à chaque marche qu'il heurtait une petite encoche. Il se précipita dans sa chambre lorsque la clé tourna dans la serrure, ferma la porte sans bruit, éteint la lumière et se laissa glisser contre le mur, près de l'armoire.

* * *

Roy jeta ses clés sur le bar avant de retourner accrocher sa veste au porte-manteaux. Il fut surpris par le bruit strident qui retentit. S'avançant dans la cuisine, il remarqua la table mise, déconcerté. Il examina alors les poêles, dont la nourriture n'avait pas été consommée. Une odeur de brûlé s'engouffra dans ses narines et il fit volte-face, angoissé. Il remarqua alors une chose informe dans le four, et l'ouvrit avec précaution. Ses yeux attaqués par une fumée âcre se détournèrent et il toussa deux, trois fois, dissipant avec sa main l'air contaminé devant lui. Il crut distinguer dans cette omelette noirâtre et délitée l'image d'un regretté gâteau au yaourt.

Ed avait cuisiné. Il avait cuisiné pour lui, puisque aucun plat n'avait été touché. Roy s'accroupit faisant face au four, affrontant sa honte. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi minable. Il regarda le plafond d'un air désespéré.

* * *

Ed l'entendit monter les escaliers et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il espéra n'avoir négligé aucun détail, et commença à tout passer en revue dans sa tête, toujours adossé au mur. Quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit de nouveau, Ed sursauta et se retourna, face à la porte. Il hésita, puis approcha finalement son œil près du trou de serrure. Il distingua la silhouette sombre de Roy au fond du couloir, vêtue d'une simple serviette autour de la taille et déglutit. Mais quand l'ombre désirée se rapprocha si près qu' Ed ne vit plus que son nombril, il recula brusquement et tomba sur les fesses, ses mains lui évitant une chute bruyante. Avec surprise, il entendit une main frôler délicatement la porte en bois. Il resta paralysé au sol, ahuri. Puis, il discerna de loin les contours de l'alchimiste s'éloigner et l'entendit rentrer dans sa propre chambre.

A bout de nerfs et complètement lessivé, Ed se déporta jusqu'à son lit, foulant au passage les lambeaux éparpillés de sa chemise. Il s'étendit de tout son long et ferma ses yeux fatigués, n'étant plus capable de formuler la moindre pensée.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'ai essayé de ne pas laisser un suspense insoutenable ! ;) J'ai apprécié décrire les petits moments du quotidien comme les plus tragiques entre Ed et Roy dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'avez ressenti. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Moi je dois avouer en avoir deux petites ! Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous saurait s'il existe un moyen de corriger des fautes que j'ai repéré dans des chapitres déjà publiés sans avoir besoin de les supprimer et de les republier ? Je l'ai fait une fois mais je me suis aperçue que cela vous envoyait des notifications comme quoi un nouveau chapitre avait été publié, et je ne tiens pas à vous faire de faux espoirs ni à laisser des fautes dans ma fanfiction. Mon autre question est que j'aimerais parfois publier des images qui peuvent illustrer certains moments de ma fanfic, comme par exemple les vêtements qu' Ed a acheté qui étaient tirés d'idées bien précises. Savez vous si j'ai un moyen de le faire sur ffnet ? _

_Merci de votre lecture ! A bientôt ! _

_Trainsaya_


End file.
